Sensación de olvido
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante con una fría relación con su hermano Sasori y una amistad con Tenten e Ino, quienes le apoyan para comenzar a entablar amistad con la chica rica de la preparatoria, Hinata Hyuga. Lo que inicia como un tímido saludo va evolucionando a algo más, mientras Sasori tendrá el deber de curar las cicatrices del pasado de ambos. Este regalo va para Aerith Sakura.
1. Primeros pasos titubeantes

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto._

_Este fic cumple con la actividad del __**amigo secreto **__del foro __**La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**__._

_Este fic es para __**Aerith Sakura**__, quien espero que disfrute del cumpliemiento de uno de sus deseos_

_Puede que sólo cumpla con uno de los deseos. De cualquier modo, te dejo esto como un primer capítulo de algunos más para desearte ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**Sensación de olvido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primeros pasos titubeantes**

-Oye, Sakura. Tienes que levantarte o llegarás tarde a clases- llamaba un exasperado Sasori mientras leía un libro de cocina.

Una maraña de cabello rosa se asoma sobre las sábanas, correspondientes a una chica de ojos esmeralda que todavía tenía más ganas de quedarse acostada que de levantarse para ir a clases. Con algo de pereza se estira antes de ir al baño para lavarse los dientes y prepararse a cambiar de ropa y finalmente bajar a desayunar con su hermano. No acostumbraba hablar mucho con Sasori, de hecho la relación de ellos era siempre muy distante, y el hecho de que él la llamara, aún para que no llegara tarde a clases, resultaba un evento bastante excepcional. Sakura no recordaba cuántos días habrían pasado desde la última vez antes de esta, pero tampoco se esforzó mucho por recordarlo, sino que simplemente terminó su desayuno rápidamente antes de recoger su maletín y partir al instituto, a esa rutina que se había tornado demasiado monótona para su gusto.

-Geez... esta hermanita nunca se acuerda de al menos llevar su plato al fregadero. Jamás hace nada para facilitarme el trabajo. Se nota que nunca intentará darme una oportunidad de mostrarle que yo no tengo la culpa de esto- hablaba consigo mismo el muchacho mientras recogía platos y vasos y se disponía a lavar todo antes de él partir a la universidad.

* * *

**Instituto**

La pelirrosa tardó menos de lo que temía para llegar, en buena parte por lo rápido que se forzó a irse de su casa y que no había casi tráfico que ralentizara el viaje. Con algo de apuro saludó a sus amigas en cuanto llegaron, mientras éstas reían algo divertidas al notar que Sakura ni siquiera había estirado lo suficiente el uniforme para que no se viera tan arrugado, pero por un rato no dijeron nada, les parecía divertido verla algo desarreglada en ese momento antes de que iniciaran las aburridas clases.

-¿Se dieron cuenta cuando Naruto se peleó ayer con Sasuke-kun en el cafetín sólo porque su pastel era más grande? Los chicos aquí suelen ser tan inmaduros- decía bastante divertida Ino mientras las tres amigas se dirigían a clases-. Realmente no me puedo creer que por minucias como esas se peleen a mitad de la cafetería, cuando yo con mucho gusto le hubiese regalado el que me tocó.

-Realmente no hay manera de cambiar tu forma de ver las calorías, Ino- Tenten pasaba un brazo sobre la espalda de la rubia-. A mí no me importa tanto eso, las cosas dulces son buenas de aprovechar, aunque sí es cierto que no hay que abusar de su consumo- las dos chicas voltean a ver a Sakura- ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Sakura?

-Bueno... a mí me gustan bastante, pero no tengo muchas oportunidades de probar los pasteles, aún aquí- respondía algo nerviosa la pelirrosa mientras empieza a dirigir la mirada con disimulo a cierta dirección.

-Oh, ya veo qué estás viendo, pillina frentona- la rubia empuja en broma a la ojiverde-. Estás nuevamente mirando a la refinada de nuestra clase, la gran e importante Hinata ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Ya basta Ino! No hay manera de que Hinata en serio pudiera prestar atención a tres chicas de tan baja alcurnia como nosotras- decía Tenten mientras aprovechaba la posición de su brazo para aprisionar el cuello de Ino-. No le hagas caso, Sakura. Si quieres intentar acercarte a ella, entonces puedes contar con nuestro apoyo.

-¡Ni que intentara conquistarla o algo así!- Sakura se ruboriza tanto que casi parecía estallar por aquel comentario de la mayor de sus amigas- Ese tipo de relaciones se ven un poco extrañas, y yo no la miro con ese tipo de intenciones.

-Lo que tú digas, pero entremos al salón antes de que lo haga Anko-sensei- las tres se apresuran, pues ven que la mencionada no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

**Hora del almuerzo**

-Etto... ¿me permiten sentarme aquí por esta vez? No tengo donde sentarme para comer- como si fuese un acto de magia, Hinata Hyuga había llegado precisamente con las tres amigas que ya habían empezado a comer y charlar sobre banalidades y afines.

-_"¿Qué? Hinata acaba de llegar a donde yo... quiero decir nosotras estamos. Es increíble, tal vez esté soñando"_\- la pelirrosa no logra detener una amplia sonrisa que se dibuja lentamente en sus labios al ver a la peliazul más cerca de lo que había tenido oportunidad alguna antes.

-Claro que te puedes sentar aquí, es más incluso si así lo deseas puedes compartir asiento con la frentona.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste, Ino cerda!

-No les hagas caso, puedes sentarte con toda confianza- invita la castaña con bastante amabilidad, y Hinata toma asiento con algo de timidez.

-E-es un gusto conocerlas en persona, m-mi nombre es Hinata H...

-¡Ya sabemos quién eres! No hace falta que seas tan formal con nosotras- sonreía Tenten-. Puedes hablarnos con toda confianza, no te preocupes que no nos vas a ofender.

-¿Quién se imaginaría que la ricachona del instituto se sentaría a comer con unas simples mortales como nosotras?- la rubia se pega bastante a la ojiperla y la rodea con el brazo- Inteligente, hermosa, talentosa, admirada por todo el mundo, recibes cartas de amor incluso de varias chicas, modosita como sólo podría la realeza, voluptuosa como para matar al director Jiraiya de un desangro nasal- esto último lo dijo mirando muy de cerca los pechos de la peliazul.

-¡Nos estás poniendo en vergüenza. Ino!- Sakura le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ino que la deja aturdida- Deja de actuar de esa manera, asustas a cualquiera con esa manera de hablar de la gente.

-N-no, s-sí les m-molesta que venga a c-comer con ustedes...

-¡No te vayas por favor, Hinata!- la pelirrosa sostiene la mano de la peliazul- Te prometo que no dejaré que Ino te siga molestando, así que no hace falta que te vayas.

-Tú ven acá- Tenten hala a Ino a su lado-. Por esa razón es que todos en clase nos suelen mirar raro. Nunca estás un día sin presumir o hablar así de los demás, haciéndonos quedar a todas como unas pervertidas.

-Es sólo que me da envidia ese tren delantero que tiene la reina de la clase, y además no quería asustarla. Pensé que podríamos hacernos amigas.

-No recuerdo que te hicieras amiga de nosotras casi enterrando tu rostro en nuestros pechos, Ino- la castaña da unas ligeras palmadas en la cabeza de la rubia-. Mejor deberías actuar normal si enserio quieres que hagamos nuevas amigas.

La castaña y la rubia continuaban con su cómica discusión, mientras que Hinata y Sakura comieron juntas al otro lado del escritorio. Estaban algo incómodas, pero extrañamente reconfortadas al estar así de cerca, aunque no sabían de momento por qué.

-Etto... ¿qué te trajo a comer con nosotras?- la pelirrosa se sentía apenada por hacer una pregunta que con cualquiera sonaba demasiado simple.

-M-me daba interés conocerlas- Hinata desviaba la vista al suelo mientras explicaba-. Me preguntaba porqué nadie más intentaba juntarse con ustedes y pensé que podría tratar de saludarlas.

-Gracias, Hinata- la ojiverde le dedica una amplia sonrisa a la ojiperla-. Ya a nuestro grupo le hacía falta que se escuchara alguna nueva voz, y sin duda sería un honor que estés conmi... con nosotras, sí- Sakura traga grueso y se asusta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Hinata no dice nada de inmediato, sino que se sonroja bastante y queda muda ante lo que había dicho Sakura sobre que la podrían aceptar si quiere ser su amiga. Sentía que el corazón le iba a reventar el pecho de lo fuerte que latía, y en su mente sólo había una palabra: Sakura.

-Ya quisiera verlas besándose, parecen como esas parejas de enamorados en un dorama, pero con chicas en este caso- la intromisión de la rubia asusta de sobremanera a las dos chicas, y Tenten sólo le da un zape que resonó en todo el salón, cosa que atrajo la atención de los demás y empezaron a murmurar cosas que las chicas no lograron escuchar.

-¿Qué te acabo de decir sobre no molestar a nuestras invitadas, tonta?- pregunta Tenten sosteniendo en alto su puño, ahora cerrado, y muy sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ouch, lo siento.

Sakura miraba con reproche y empezó a ayudar a Tenten a sermonear sin piedad a Ino, mientras que Hinata tenía una tremenda lucha contra su vergüenza, pero esta vez era incapaz que apartar su vista de Sakura. Había algo en ella que le atraía y quería decirle tantas cosas a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué poder decirle, además de que se sentía insegura de cómo dirigirse a ella y no era muy capaz de dar respuesta ante aquellas posibilidades en que se pudiesen enfadar. No se dio cuenta cuando Sakura trató de dirigirle la palabra, por lo que su reacción poco después sería sobresaltarse un poco, adornado por un intenso rubor cuando es consciente de la cercanía de la pelirrosa.

-Lo siento Hinata, creo que te asusté- Sakura temía mucho que Hinata decidiera de pronto irse de allí y nunca más dirigirle la palabra a ninguna de ellas, cosa que le había causado un extraño dolor en el pecho.

-N-no fue nada S-Sakura, sólo estaba a-algo distraída- la peliazul se frotaba muy nerviosa las manos y miraba muy sonrojada el suelo, como si la cerámica de la escuela tuviese algo interesante-. C-creo que ustedes son unas amigas m-muy animadas.

-S-sí, claro- la ojiesmeralda empieza a regañarse mentalmente por no saber qué otra cosa responderle.

Estaban en silencio ellas dos, dejando que Ino y Tenten discutieran entre sí durante el resto de su tiempo libre, no es que encontraran algo mejor qué decirse entre ellas a la vez que veían el silencio de la otra como indiferencia o como si no estuviese teniendo una buena impresión de lo que veía. El reinicio de las clases resultaron ser algo pesadas, y ninguna de las dos se sentía muy bien en aquella eternidad en que se habían tornado esas horas.

* * *

**Casa de Sakura**

-He vuelto a casa- la ojiesmeralda se va directamente y sin muchos ánimos a su habitación.

No le importaba si Sasori le respondía o no el saludo, no se molestó siquiera en saber si al menos se encontraba en casa. Sólo quería estar sola el resto día encerrada en su habitación, lamentando no haber dado una mejor impresión a Hinata, aunque pensándolo bien ¿porqué le importaba tanto verse bien ante una nueva amiga? Sakura no recordaba jamás haberse preocupado tanto en detalles, temas y otras cosas como cuando estuvo con Hinata, y eso que la pelirrosa adora que todo se vea bien al detalle. Por alguna razón nada estaba bien, nada pudo salir bien precisamente cuando tenía que admitir a alguien tan hermosa y popular como Hinata Hyuga como amiga. No podía comprender cómo es que le fue tan difícil tratar con ella, era como si de pronto su cerebro se apagara y formateara a sí mismo, obligándola a quedar incapaz de hacer nada bien por más que se esmerara.

-Sakura la comida está lista, y también tienes una visita- llama el muchacho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sakura se levanta muy extrañada pues no esperaba recibir ninguna visita ese día. Tal vez era Ino que habría venido para molestarla o para invitarla ir de shopping en el centro comercial. Independientemente de lo cuál de esas dos opciones fuese la más acertada, Sakura le diría que no tiene ganas de hacer nada y la sacaría como pueda de la casa para que no moleste más por ese día. No esperaba que fuera una hermosa y escultural chica peliazul y ojos perlados quien la había visitado en esta ocasión.

* * *

¿Qué tal la primera parte de este fic? He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en un fic sencillo para componer este regalo, pero acabé optando por uno tan largo que mejor lo divido en capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco para dejar algo de suspenso por lo pronto.

Sé que hay cosas que no he incluido que venían con tu pedido, pero créeme, ya lo irás viendo, confía y verás que lograré hacer un fic largo que te va a agradar. No dejaré este trabajo hasta que lo termino, eso sin duda.

Un cálido abrazo, **Aerith Sakura**. Lo mejor y más hermoso para ti para esta Navidad.


	2. Un paso a la vez

Disculpen por todo el tiempo que les he hecho esperar para leer la continuación de este fic, muchos proyectos en desarrollo junto con las cosas que pasan en la realidad, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo

**Sensación de olvido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un paso a la vez**

Dos pares de ojos se miraban fijamente en la entrada de aquella casa que parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo. Sakura no se esperaba recibir la visita de Hinata, debía ser un sueño o alguna broma pesada de Ino. Pero ahí estaba, justo enfrente. Hinata la había visitado.

-Hi-Hinata...- no sabía qué más decir, y el que su nueva amiga la viese de esa manera tan tímida y hermosa no la ayudaba en absoluto.

-V-vine para traer tu cuaderno. Como soy la encargada de la clase, tengo el deber de cerciorarme de que no se quede nada olvidado en el salón, y encontré tu cuaderno en tu asiento, por lo que decidí traerlo.

-¿Pero cómo pudiste saber dónde vivía?- Sasori (desde la cocina) miraba a la visitante con tanta atención como Sakura luego de hacer esa pregunta.

-P-pues... le pregunté a Ino por tu dirección- respondió con un hilillo de voz que aún así Sakura y Sasori lograron escuchar con claridad.

Sakura miraba con sorpresa, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchara ese nombre en su vida, pero ello era en realidad porque creía que por primera vez en su vida era oportuno que Ino fuese tan entrometida. Sasori seguía sin hablar, mirando todo desde el seguro anonimato que le brindaba estar en la cocina. El muchacho sonrió con alegría por ver que Sakura se mostraba de esa manera tan enternecedora y (a su parecer) graciosa a la vez, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto sonrisa alguna en su hermana. De hecho, casi no recordaba la última vez que Sakura dejara de poner mala cara ante su presencia, aunque posiblemente esto se daba porque ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cosa que en cierto modo le hacía sentir un poco de amargura y tristeza.

-Disculpa por lo que hice- dijo Hinata de pronto, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera bastante extrañada, pero Hinata vuelve a hablar antes de que la anfitriona tuviese la oportunidad de preguntar-. Leí sin querer tus apuntes, y vi que estás mal con tus calificaciones. Con las justas podrías pasar al próximo año a este paso, y por eso quisiera ayudarte a estudiar. Espero no ser demasiado inoportuna- dice con tanta rapidez que casi convertía toda la frase en una única palabra.

-Etto... S-supongo que está bien, Hinata. Puedes subir si quieres- invita algo vacilante pero a la vez bastante feliz de ver que Hinata quería ayudarla.

Ambas chicas suben a paso lento las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de Sasori, quien aún no se había movido para espiarlas sin que nadie molestara. El teléfono del muchacho empieza a sonar ya después de que todo pasara, responde sin falta y resulta ser su novia.

-Moshi moshi. Oh, así que eras tú, Temari... No, no estaba haciendo nada especial, es sólo que Sakura tiene una nueva amiga... Sí, parece ser muy amable, además se tomó la molestia de llevarle los apuntes que se le quedaron... ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me escucho muy emocionado?... Mejor te veo en la heladería, ahora puedo ir porque estoy libre en el trabajo... De acuerdo. Nos vemos- cuelga la llamada, deja su terminada labor en la cocina y se dirige a la salida de la casa.

Parecía no pasar nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero al salir encuentra a dos sujetos sospechosos semiocultos detrás de la casa de un vecino. Sasori no se sentía en absoluto confiado de aquellos personajes de desagradable aspecto, así que se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta y se fue sin dejar de mirarlos disimuladamente. Esperaba que su hermana menor y su amiga estuvieran bien.

* * *

**Habitación de Sakura**

Las dos jóvenes colegialas no perdieron el tiempo en preámbulos y dejaron al alcance todos los cuadernos y textos para estudiar. Hinata estaba realmente preocupada por ayudar a Sakura a mejorar sus notas, pero Sakura pensó en un principio que sólo se trataba de la responsabilidad de la joven de ojos perlados. Hinata no desaprovechó cada oportunidad para ayudar a Sakura en todo, estaba extrañamente feliz de ayudar a alguien, a pesar de que antes siempre ayudaba a quien se lo pidiera y no tenía estas mismas sensaciones, era algo absolutamente inexplicable.

Sakura llevaba tiempo deseando estar así de cerca de Hinata, siempre lo negaba aún frente a sus amigas, y la principal razón de ello era que no comprendía qué motivaba ese deseo de estar tan cerca, como si no hubiesen más personas que fuesen aunque sea la mitad de agradables que ella, simplemente no concebía qué tenía Hinata de especial, pero aún así lo era.

-Sakura-san... ¿Te ocurre algo?- la anfitriona se pone más roja que un tomate cuando se da cuenta de su distracción, por lo que sólo niega enérgicamente.

-¡No te preocupes! Sólo trataba de entender estas líneas tan complicadas, es todo- con algo de apuro, Sakura revisa sus cuadernos y hunde su rostro en uno para que Hinata no viera su descontrolado rubor.

El silencio que se hace de pronto en la habitación se torna bastante incómodo, especialmente para Hinata por su gesto que para Sakura no pasa desapercibido. Tal vez deseaba decirle algo, no sabía qué, pero así era. El problema era que Sakura tampoco tenía idea de qué sería útil decirle. Por el momento ambas estaban encajonadas.

* * *

**Con Sasori**

-¡Siento la tardanza, Temari!- saluda Sasori que llegaba casi corriendo a donde lo esperaba la mencionada rubia.

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve un par de cosas que me habían retrasado- dice Temari que se levantaba de una banca que estaba justo enfrente de la heladería que habían acordado-. Me dijiste que tu pequeña hermana tiene una nueva amiga que la hace actuar un poco mejor de lo usual, quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir sobre eso.

-Claro, pero primero vamos a lo nuestro, ¿de acuerdo?- Temari sonríe a la propuesta de Sasori, y ambos empiezan a pedir los helados que más les gustara.

La elección de Temari es bastante simple: chocolate y vainilla. Sasori pide el suyo de menta y ron con pasas y así ambos se sientan en la banca donde antes estaba Temari sola y se quedan un rato en silencio viendo a los niños jugando con las palomas y algunas personas lanzando monedas a la fuente que estaba en el centro de aquella plaza. Una vez que acaban con sus helados, Temari resopla y toma nuevamente el tema del que quería hablar finalmente.

-Dijiste que Sakura tiene una nueva amiga.

-Sí, y si no mal recuerdo, su nombre es Hinata- Sasori se apoya contra el espaldar de la banca y mira el cielo un minuto sin parar su respuesta-. Al parecer esa chica estudia en la misma escuela que ella, pero nunca antes la había visto, o al menos no frente a la casa. Debiste ver a Sakura, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le están ofreciendo ricos caramelos, incluso quise tomarle una foto- Temari ríe divertida y luego le indica a Sasori que continuara-. En serio extrañaba verla así, ver a aquella Sakura que se reía por casi cualquier cosa y parecía no conocer de la tristeza o la amargura. Supongo que esa chica Hinata debe ser alguien realmente especial para ella.

-Si no te conociera tan bien, juraría que sugieres que tu hermana se enamoró de su compañera- Sasori sonríe de lado y mira atentamente a Temari-. Siempre he deseado saber qué fue lo que ocurrió entre Sakura y tú, pero hasta ahora no me has dicho nada más que ese clásico "estamos peleados". Quisiera que por una vez me contaras otro cuento, Sasori.

El muchacho vuelve a mirar al cielo, abre su boca para luego volver a cerrarla, como si intentara decirle algo a Temari pero luego se retractara. Le parecía incómodo decirle a alguien, incluso a su propia novia, cuál era el problema que tenía con su hermana menor. No sabía qué decir, pero Temari trataba de animarlo para que finalmente le contara una de las pocas cosas que Sasori aún no había compartido con ella. Finalmente Sasori toma aire y responde sólo una parte de lo que Temari deseaba saber.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos en secundaria preguntaste si yo era huérfano?- Temari asiente algo confundida y creyendo que Sasori intentaba desviar nuevamente el tema- Esa vez no te dí una respuesta clara, y desde entonces asumiste que lo era, pero la verdad es que Sakura y yo no éramos huérfanos. Nuestro problema es que fueron nuestros padres quienes se olvidaron de nosotros.

Sasori parecía no mostrar ninguna emoción mientras decía aquellas cosas, pero Temari no pudo evitar que se le cayera un poco la mandíbula y mirara con mayor atención que nunca a su novio. Jamás había visto ni oído nada acerca de los padres de Sasori, y desde siempre los había asumido como muertos, algo que por mucho tiempo había sido apoyado por el funesto silencio del pelirrojo, por lo que ese dato le dejó un sabor bastante extraño que no supo cómo definir en ese momento.

-Vaya, eso fue...

-¿Perturbador?- se adelanta Sasori, y Temari asiente- La verdad es que la historia que se esconde tras ellos y tras Sakura y yo es mucho peor que eso, por eso me incomoda mucho hablar de eso.

-No te culpo, Sasori- dice Temari y hace a un lado un flequillo rebelde que se le atravesaba en la cara-. A mi me daría mucha vergüenza decir algo así de mis padres. Ellos son nuestro primer ejemplo en la vida, y por eso los niños pequeños suelen burlarse de aquellos que tienen un padre fracasado o criminal, o cuando no lo tienen, pues siempre se suelen ver a los padres como la imagen de lo que nosotros podríamos ser en el futuro.

Sasori no responde a esa reflexión de Temari, sino que más bien le sonríe y le pasa un brazo por la espalada para indicarle que sólo quería relajarse un poco. Temari ahora comprendía que si quería saber lo que había pasado, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir lentamente y no forzar a Sasori, pues esa bomba que recibió fue bastante impactante.

-Mañana nos toca otro aburrido día en clases- dice de la nada Sasori, sacando a Temari de su pensamiento-. Sólo espero que los temas para los exámenes no sean muy complicados.

-Para ti todo es complicado, Sasori- se burla Temari haciendo alarde-. Supongo que deberías ser más como yo, quien tiene las mejores calificaciones y nunca llega tarde a clases.

-Opino que eso es realmente admirable en ti, Temari- la rubia se ruboriza de pronto, pero no hace ningún esfuerzo para evitar que Sasori la viera-. Es verdad que soy algo desaplicado, un punto en el que Sakura y yo nos parecemos muchísimo más de lo que ella quisiera admitir, para serte sincero.

* * *

**Casa de Sasori y Sakura**

Sakura apenas había progresos en sus estudios, no tanto porque le parecía difícil lo que estaba estudiando, sino porque se le dificultaba prestar la debida atención. No podía quitar su vista de encima de Hinata más de diez segundos seguidos, siempre había algo que la incitaba a verla, ya fuera su rostro, su gesto, sus manos, sus pechos... No, eso sí que no, ni que ella fuera Ino... Su delicada piel, sus ojos, su cabello... No podía evitar sudar de nerviosismo al pensar que tal vez podría realmente gustarle.

Sakura jamás se había sentido realmente atraída hacia ningún chico, ni siquiera había estado ilusionada cuando en un par de ocasiones antes de finalizar primaria la habían invitado a ir al cine y se negó, pero nunca antes se había molestado en pensar sobre ello. Tal vez era demasiado pequeña para tomar esas cosas en cuenta, o tal vez era su despiste en su máxima expresión, pero la cosa es que esta vez no podía dejar de ver a Hinata. Sus ojos sólo podían enfocarla a ella.

-¿Sakura-san?- la ojiverde se sobresalta y se da cuenta que Hinata la mira algo extrañada y nerviosa- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien, Hinata- se las arregla para mentir Sakura con el tono de voz más normal posible.

Luego de lo que para ambas fue una eternidad, o tal vez un instante efímero, había llegado la hora de que Hinata tuviese que regresar a su casa, por lo que llamó a su casa para que enviaran al chofer que la iba a recoger, y esperó cerca de la puerta hasta que el claxón de la limusina de su familia anunció su llegada. Era el momento de irse.

-Nos vemos mañana en clases, Sakura-san.

-De acuerdo, Hinata.

Sakura empieza a sentir un vacío al ver que HInata ya se iría. Justamente Sasori estaba regresando de su cita y mira a las dos chicas en la entrada, por lo que decide esconderse detrás de los arbustos de la casa vecina para ver todo. Sakura sigue tímidamente a Hinata hasta que ambas llegan a la puerta de la limusina, ambas se miran por un breve instante. Sakura no se dio cuenta de cómo fue que pasó, pero el caso es que Hinata fue llevada por un repentino impulso de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Hinata?

-Ojala hubiese estado Temari para ver esto- susurra para sí mismo Sasori con una media sonrisa.

Sin decir nada más, Hinata entra rápido al auto y el chofer cierra la puerta mientras miraba a Sakura con una ceja alzada. De pronto el tiempo se había congelado para Sakura, quien con sus dedos toca el lugar de la mejilla donde fue besada, la limusina se va y ella se queda parada allí viendo cómo Hinata se alejaba. Sasori también estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción, pero algo lo saca de aquel trance.

Aún escondidos se encontraban aquellos sujetos sospechosos que Sasori había visto antes, pero más que eso, los vio girar sus rostros hacia donde iba el auto de la familia Hyuuga. Sasori comprende inmediatamente lo que estaba pasando mientras aquellos sujetos decidieron irse de allí.

-_"Van tras ella..."_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo he subido el segundo capítulo, pero igual tendrán que esperar nuevamente, sólo que esta vez espero que no sea tanto como esta vez. Un saludo a Aerith Sakura y a todos los que lean este capítulo, y de inmediato me despido hasta que vuelva a actualizar.

Hasta otra


	3. La razón de todo

Siento la demora, pero aún no termino con todos los fics en desarrollo que tengo, pero a ustedes no les interesa escuchar excusas, sino leer lo que quieren DX. Naruto no me pertenece porque no soy Kishimoto.

**Sensación de olvido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La razón de todo**

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- Ino casi se lanza sobre Sakura, y por ello fue necesario que Tenten la inmovilizara por detrás- ¿La ricachona de Hinata fue a tu casa y estudió contigo? ¿No hubo nada más?

-¿Y qué más quieres tú, Ino puerca?- se queja Sakura con una vena palpitando en la superficie de su frente- ¿Acaso querías que nos desmelenáramos a besos o qué?

-Exactamente- dice Ino logrando de algún modo soltarse del agarre de Tenten-. Situaciones como esa siempre incluyen drama, suspenso, sentimientos encontrados, sexo, sangre, confesiones, y también...- Tenten le tapa la boca a Ino y ésta no puede continuar.

-Mejor ahórrate el resto de la explicación, Ino- Tenten suspira y dirige su atención a Sakura-. Realmente te felicito por lograr avanzar en tu intento por ser una mejor amiga para Hinata. Espero que te vaya bien de ahora en adeltante.

-Sí. Gracias, Tenten.

Las clases no tardarían en empezar, y ese día les tocaba unas lecciones bastante complicadas de parte de la sensei Anko Mitarashi que estaba más estricta que de costumbre. Ino tenía serios problemas para seguir la corriente de las clases, mientras que Sakura y Tenten debían tener toda su atención enfocada en las clases. No pudieron hablar de Hinata durante el resto de la hora, sólo pudieron cuando la hora de la comida había llegado.

* * *

**Hora de receso**

-¿Saben una cosa?- dice Ino luego de tragar su primer bocado- Sakura debería ir más lejos la próxima vez que se encuentre sola con Hinata.

-¡Te estás propasando, Ino puerca!- Sakura pensaba que Ino ya estaba tocando fondo, pero no estaba preparada para lo siguiente.

-Para la próxima vez opino que yo también me una. Soy una genio en esto gracias a que tengo unos cuantos libros del director Jiraya, por lo que supongo que sería oportuno que me les una.

Tenten y Sakura estaban pálidas como si estuvieran hechas de cera. Ino ríe traviesamente y agarra un nuevo bocado como si estuviera celebrando un importante triunfo. Tenten toma con apuro de su termo de jugo y Sakura esconde su cara con toda la vergüenza del mundo a pesar que nadie fuera del grupo había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Ino. Hinata aparece con su acostumbrado paso elegante y saluda con esmerada educación a las chicas antes de pedirles permiso para sentarse con ellas. Sakura tartamudea sin control, pero se las arregló para aceptar a Hinata, esperando que Ino no fuera a brincar sobre ella con sus incómodos comentarios.

-¿Saben una cosa? La próxima semana habrá una feria en el parque. Podríamos ir todas y divertirnos un poco para escapar de los agobiantes estudios ¿No tendrás nada que hacer nada, Hinata?

-No, estoy libre- responde con algo de apuro que las chicas captaron, y Sakura rogaba que Ino no fuera a hacer de las suyas-. Me gustaría ir con ustedes, jamás había estado en una feria.

-Me imagino que no, mi querida amiga Hinata- dice Ino con un tono de voz bastante pícaro y acercándose para rodear a Hinata con un brazo-. Nos encantaría muchísimo que vinieras con nosotras y te divirtieras, ¿no es así, mi querida amiga Sakura?

Sakura traga grueso y se las arregla para asentir con timidez. Ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber comentado sobre lo que ocurrió el día anterior, pero no todo era malo. Al menos contaba con que Hinata podría acompañarla, y con algo de suerte podrían pasar tiempo ellas dos nada mas y Tenten no permitiría que Ino interfiriese. Sakura se sacude la cabeza y se dice mentalmente que no debería pensar esa clase de cosas sobre Hinata, pero nuevamente se dibujan imágenes de ellas dos nada mas en su cabeza.

* * *

**Casa de Sakura**

Estaba anocheciendo ya, y Sasori llega con varias cosas que había comprado en el camino para poder hacer la cena. Sakura estaba nuevamente encerrada en su habitación y procuraba no hacer ningún sonido que hiciera saber eso, pero Sasori ya sabía que estaba ahí. Todo estaba en aquella tensa tranquilidad en la que ambos estaban acostumbrados, pero definitivamente eso a Sasori no le gustaba en absoluto. Cuando empieza a preparar la comida, escucha que estaban llamando a la puerta y se dispone a abrir. Era Temari quien había llegado otra vez para hacer compañía al muchacho.

-Hola, Sasori. Parece que estás algo aburrido- saluda Temari algo burlona, a lo que Sasori también se ríe.

-Menos mal que vienes a verme, porque me estaba empezando a aburrir- Sasori le abre paso a Temari para que pasara-. Siempre es un alivio que vengas a verme.

-Sí, lo sé. Realmente no sé qué harías si yo no viniera de vez en cuando- a Sasori le sale una gota en la cabeza-. Pero como sea, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer para cenar?

-Curry, un plato que no siempre se me da bien...- Sasori mira algo nervioso el gesto de superioridad de Temari- Pero de vez en cuando lo hago bien, así que mejor no creas que necesariamente lo voy a arruinar.

-Pero por si acaso te ayudo, Saso-chan- el aludido se ruboriza por ese nuevo mote que le había puesto Temari, pero no dice nada sino que empieza a cocinar.

La compañía de Temari representa un alivio inestimable para Sasori, no porque lograría mejores resultados haciendo el curry, sino porque por una vez no tendría que sentirse solo mientras hace la cena. A veces le resultaba deprimente cocinar, pues siempre debía hacerlo todo en el silencio y soledad más absolutos, y en comparación con eso, cocinar con Temari era infinitamente mejor.

La cena estaría lista, y para ahorrarle problemas a Sasori, Temari es quien sube las escaleras para avisar a Sakura que la comida estaba lista, aprovechando que Sakura no era tan fría con ella.

* * *

**Habitación de Sakura**

La dueña de la habitación estaba bastante concentrada estudiando y haciendo su tarea para poder esstar a la altura de alguien como Hinata, pues estaba decidida a algún día devolverle el favor y darle una buena impresión. Escucha la puerta siendo tocada pero no responde, pensando que se trataba de Sasori, pero cuando la puerta se abre se da cuenta que era Temari.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Temari-san?

-Pensé que podría venir por una vez a cenar, así que aquí me tienes- responde Temari con una amable sonrisa y entra en la habitación-. Es bueno ver que estás concentrada estudiando.

-Sí. En un momento bajo para comer, sólo déjame guardar mis libros.

Temari pudo notar que en realidad Sakura se esforzaba por estudiar, lo vio en unas leves cabezadas de sueño que Sakura había intentado disimular. Sakura estaba agotada pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí. No pudo evitar pensar en que eso se debía por aquella chica llamada Hinata, y empieza a imaginarse a Sasori bailando cuando supiera que tenía razón al señalar que su pequeña hermana se había enamorado, o al menos fijado bastante, en otra chica. Temari vuelve a salir rumbo al comedor, confiando en que no encontrase un ambiente malo como le había descrito Sasori que era cada ocasión en que él y Sakura coincidían en el comedor.

* * *

**Comedor**

Fue malo el ambiente, aunque afortunadamente no tanto como se temía Temari. Tal Sakura y Sasori trataban de verse serenos para guardar las apariencias enfrente de la rubia, o tal vez su presencia ayudaba bastante en vista que ambos tenían buen trato con ella, pero igual seguía siendo un tanto desagradable el silencio que había entre los dos hermanos.

Por la ventana se notaba que ya era entrada la noche, pero Temari confiaba en que no lo fuera demasiado porque tenía pensado volver a casa a preparar todo para ir a la universidad al día siguiente, así que apenas terminó se dedicó a lavar su respectivos platos (aunque Sasori le había dicho que eso no era necesario), se despidió de todos con una reverencia y salió algo ligera después de ver en su reloj que se estaba haciendo ya demasiado tarde.

Sakura no había terminado su plato y se fue directamente a su habitación rápidamente y silencio, como si temiera que alguien que le pudiera hacer daño la escuchara. Sasori bufa decepcionado tanto por la ida rápida de Temari como por la actitud inmutable de Sakura. No le queda de otra que terminar él solo con los platos que quedaban y luego se va a su habitación para descansar finalmente. Sentía que no daba más por esa noche.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura ya se había ido a la escuela y Sasori aún estaba a punto de partir a la universidad. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra a Temari, vestida con un conjunto sencillo pero algo provocativo para los ojos del muchacho. Gira la vista algo ruborizado y ambos empiezan su rumbo. En ese momento Temari ve conveniente, por alguna razón, volver a preguntar aquello que lo intrigaba acerca del pasado entre Sakura y Sasori.

-Oye, Sasori- pregunta cuidando de sonar nerviosa y elocuente- ¿Crees que sería prudente si te pregunto... lo que ocurrió para que Sakura y tú se d-distanciaran?

Sasori no responde, y más que eso, parecía que una sombra aparecía en su rostro. Temari adivinaba que lo más probable era que su novio no querría hablar de ello, pero el joven de alguna manera logró reunir el valor de responder.

-Todo fue por una gran estupidez. Ni Sakura ni yo teníamos la culpa de nada, pero tuvimos que pagar las consecuencias de la negligencia de nuestros padres...

-¿Qué?- Temari no entendió nada de lo que había dicho Sasori. No sabía qué tenían que ver sus padres, personas a quienes Temari había notado que jamás los había visto, pero tampoco se había preocupado por preguntar sobre ellos- ¿De qué no tuvieron la culpa?

-Nuestros padres se casaron siendo muy jovenes, aún tenían ambos quince años- Temari no esperaba ese inicio, y ahora no quería interrumpir para oir qué más decía Sasori-. En un principio se habían alegrado cuando yo nací, y la historia se repite cuando Sakura había nacido. Pero... Ellos en el fondo eran unas personas demasiado inmaduras. Nunca dejaron de ser unos simples adolescentes que querían ver el mundo juntos, y llegó un punto cuando empezaron a descuidarnos a Sakura y a mí. Aún recuerdo el día que inicié la secundaria, probablemente fue el día más infeliz de mi vida, y no me extrañaría que también lo sea para Sakura.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ellos antes anunciaron que querían viajar juntos para alimentar el amor entre ellos, pero la verdad es que sólo querían descansar para siempre de nosotros. Estaban demasiado agobiados de mantenernos y pensaron irse de viaje, mudarse, para así volver a estar como al principio de su relación. Pasaban semanas para que volviéramos a verlos, y cuando volvían era sólo para llevarse algo que les pareciera importante a ambos. Aún en esas pocas veces rara vez nos dejaban dinero para que Sakura y yo pudiéramos comer. En ese entonces debí buscar trabajo siendo aún un niño para poder cuidar de Sakura, pero eso trajo otra desgracia.

-¿Qué... ocurrió esa vez?

Ahora Temari sí que estaba ansiosa. Jamás había visto o escuchado de unos padres tan negligentes. Ella siempre había contado con el cuidado atento de su padre, en vista que ella pasó casi toda su infancia sin una madre, pero al menos su infancia no tenía nada de malo, ni nunca había tenido una relación tan distante con sus hermanos menores ni con ningún otro familiar. Temari mira un momento el suelo y se llega a detener. Sasori se da cuenta y también deja de andar, preparándose mentalmente para continuar, pero por fuera se notaba que estaba muy mal, tal vez incluso podría llorar.

-Sakura había sido llamada para asistir a una reunión de padres y maestros, pero al no estar ellos aquí, Sakura debió ir sola porque yo no la pude acompañar. Algunos compañeros empezaron a burlarse de ella, incluso la llegaron a maltratar o le robaban la comida o el dinero que tenía para comprar la comida. Le dijeron cosas que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la fueron marcando, y a partir de ahí me empezaba a hacer preguntas... y gritaba de frustración porque ellos no volvían... Un día llegó a casa y me vio discutiendo por teléfono con nuestros padres, en nuestro primer día de clases y justo cuando yo había regresado de mi primer día en secundaria. Ojalá hubiese escuchado lo que ellos me dijeron, o simplemente no hubiese escuchado nada...

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

-M-me dijeron que Sakura y yo no eramos más que cargas para ellos. Yo los llamé porque les estaba exigiendo que volvieran y se hicieran cargo de nosotros, pero ellos simplemente desconocieron su deber y me dijeron que estaban más felices desde que nos dejaron en el olvido. Estaba tan furioso que les grité, los insulté, y les dije que ojalá nunca más volvieran... Y justo ahí apareció Sakura...

-¿Y por eso Sakura no quiere hablar contigo?

-Así es. Sakura se hizo a la idea que fui yo quien obligó a nuestros padres a que nunca más volvieran, ella nunca supo que un día simplemente dejamos de alegrarlos y divertirlos, y cuando tenían que asumir la responsabilidad de nosotros, prefirieron desaparecer. Desde ese día nunca he sostenido una charla con Sakura, al menos no una que incluya gritos y reprimendas fuertes. Tampoco he vuelto a llamar a mis padres, y ellos tampoco han regresado. Ellos nunca fueron aptos para tenernos, no fueron inteligentes, ni responsables, ni tuvieron el valor de decirnos la verdad aquel día que nos abandonaron. Creyeron que nos íbamos a quedar sentados frente a la puerta un par de días y después nos iríamos a ver quién más estaría dispuesto a criarnos, pero como puedes ver, yo solo me encargué de mi propia crianza y la de Sakura.

-¿Acaso no tienen más familiares aparte de sus padres?- pregunta Temari sintiéndose cada vez más escandalizada.

-Pues no, que yo sepa. Ellos ni siquiera nos dejaron el número de ningún familiar o conocido que nos pudieran ayudar. Supongo que los padres de ellos estuvieron en contra de que se unieran a tan temprana edad y ellos se fugaron, desoyendo completamente lo que les decían, pero te repito que eso es lo que supongo. Pero en cambio yo jamás me he planteado escapar de mis responsabilidades ni de Sakura, no importa que ella me odie, ni tampoco quiero olvidarme de todo esto aunque me avergüence todo esto... Sólo quiero pedirte, Temari, que no le cuentes de esto a nadie.

Temari asiente y ambos apuran su paso a la universidad. Temari ya conocía la verdad, y sabía que Sasori no le hubiera dicho nada si no se hubiese tratado de ella, por lo que consideraba indigno faltar a ese ruego de su novio.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Esto sería más o menos el núcleo argumental del fic, así que supongo que estarán satisfechos de saber lo que ocurrió. No indaguen de qué anime lo saqué, porque no estaba pensando en ninguno al tratar de escribir el capítulo. Por ahora me despido, nos veremos cuando el cuarto capítulo esté listo.

Hasta otra


	4. Cuando es inevitable

He regresado para actualizar este fic que he dejado abandonado por demasiado tiempo. Naruto no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo.

**Sensación de olvido**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando es inevitable**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Sasori se había tomado el valor de revelarle la verdad a Temari sobre el pasado común de Sakura y él. Todavía estaba impactada por saber lo que habían pasado los dos hermanos sólo porque sus padres no los querían por mera inmadurez. Temari no podía pensar que fuera posible que existieran semejantes fracasos de padres, pero al menos estaba ella para darles apoyo en todo cuanto les fuera posible. Desde aquel momento Temari se había dedicado a pasar todos los días por aquella casa y ayudar en lo que fuera, ya sea en la cocina con Sasori o ayudando en los estudios a Sakura.

-_"Pero la pregunta es cómo hacer que Sakura y Sasori se vuelvan a hablar"_\- pensaba la rubia en el momento en que estaba de noche en su casa leyendo mientras se comía una galleta-. _"Cómo me gustaría ser capaz de verlos en el mismo lugar. Tal vez Sakura podría ver las cosas distintas si dejara que Sasori le explicara lo que ocurrió..."_

-Temari- aparece un niño pelirrojo con un enorme libro en sus manos-, ¿cómo se puede saber qué significa la _x_ en esta ecuación? Está muy difícil.

-No es tan difícil en realidad, Gaara, sólo debes fijarte mejor en cómo lo puedes simplificar- Temari deja el libro que tenía y termina de comerse su galleta, y luego hace espacio para que Gaara se sentara a su lado en la cama-. Sólo debes llevar estos valores al otro lado de la ecuación y cambiar su signo, y cuando lo hagas debes juntas las _x_ al otro lado y aplicar también los cambios de signo de haga falta y... Voila, hay tienes el valor multiplicado y lo que tienes que hacer es dividir hasta que lo tengas.

-Gracias hermana, te quiero- Gaara se va con su libro para terminar su tarea.

Ojalá pudiera escuchar eso mismo de Sakura hacia Sasori, era lo que se decía a sí misma la rubia cuando vuelve a su lectura y al llevar una mano al plato que había en su mesita de noche se daba cuenta que ya no tenía galletas.

-Vaya, tendré que bajara por más...- repentinamente el celular de Temari suena y ella contesta- Hola, Sasori, ¿cómo est...?- Temari se queda de piedra en cuanto escucha la noticia que le había dado su novio, creyendo por un momento estar escuchando mal, o que le estaban jugando una broma de muy mal gusto, sólo que Temari cayó irremediablemente si ese era el caso- ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿Mañana? De acuerdo, te iré a ver temprano.

Cuelga la llamada y sentía que su cuerpo se estaba sumergiendo en agua muy helada. La noticia de Sasori la había impactado más de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**Con Sakura, una hora antes**

Desde que había tenido ese episodio inesperado con Hinata no había vuelto a tener un acercamiento así de íntimo con ella. En ese tiempo había tenido la idea que tal vez Hinata sólo quería ser amable con ella, y esa idea tan simple la hacía sentir triste en ocasiones. A veces algo le decía desde adentro que no le parecía suficiente que sólo fueran amigas, y entonces se preguntaba qué podría haber entre ellas que fuera más allá de la relación entre amigas. No obtenía respuesta por más que lo meditara, no podía haber más que amistad entre ellas, por más que ese algo a veces se ponía muy insistente. Ino y Tenten no representaban ninguna ayuda, Tenten no sabía de qué manera apoyarla, y en cuanto a Ino era mejor no darle demasiados detalles para que no se ponga demasiado pesada.

Sakura caminaba de regreso a casa sin tomar en cuenta lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de cruzar una pequeña calle cuando el semáforo cambiaba sus colores y emitía su luz roja que lanzaba su inequívoca advertencia, y sin darse cuenta la pelirrosa estaba a punto de atravesarse en el camino de un automóvil que iba a toda velocidad, pero antes de llegar a poner un pie fuera de la acera es detenida por alguien que la agarra por un brazo, y es entonces cuando ve el auto pasando rápido como un rayo frente a ella que se dio cuenta del gran error que estuvo a punto de cometer.

No sentía miedo, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo temblaba ante la posibilidad de morir. Queriendo agradecer a quien la salvó se da la vuelta para ver el rostro de Hinata que estaba jadeando, señal de que había llegado a ella corriendo. Su uniforme estaba un poco fuera de orden por el viento y porque al momento de salvar a Sakura no le dio la más mínima importancia a su imagen. El agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de Sakura era suave como si se tratara de una caricia, pero a la vez mostraba una gran firmeza, propia de quien quien quería proteger a un ser querido. Una y otra chica se miran por un momento y luego se dan cuenta del agarre de Hinata, por lo que la ojiperla suelta inmediatamente y mira a otro lado con un gran rubor.

-D-debes tener más cuidado. Por aquí las calles son peligrosas de cruzar- alcanza a decir Hinata con un hilo de voz.

-Gracias... Hinata- respondió Sakura con un tono de voz no mucho mayor.

Y ahí parecía que el tema de conversación se había terminado. Sakura siente con cada vez mayor intensidad esa confusión en la que estaba inmersa su mente, aún tenía esa sensación tan intensa en su mejilla donde Hinata la había besado esa vez. Hinata retoma la mirada en completo silencio, pero se notaba en su rostro que quería decirle algo a Sakura, tenia unas ganas casi incontenibles de decirle algo muy importante, y Sakura deseaba escuchar aquello, fuera lo que fuera, pero a la vez no quería escuchar nada que la pudiera llevar a estar más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Sakura estaba tan confundida que le dolía.

-S-Sakura-san... ¿Alguna ves tú... has estado enamorada de alguien?

¿A qué vino esa pregunta de Hinata? ¿Porqué su corazón saltaba de esa manera tan extraña? Sakura no sabía qué responder exactamente, ella nunca se había enamorado antes. No sabía si Hinata sólo estaba interesada por saber de algo tan casual o si podría reaccionar de alguna manera impredecible si le decía la verdad.

-N-no... ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

-Ehhh... Etto... No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón se me salió esa pregunta... Pero no si... Tal vez en realidad sí lo sepa...

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sakura no entendía nada de lo que le dijera Hinata ¿Cómo era eso que sólo se le salió esa pregunta sin haberlo pensado antes? ¿Sabía o no sabía el porqué de esa pregunta? Sakura quería saber todo eso y mucho más, pero Hinata le puso un dedo sobre los labios y pareció meditarlo un poco antes de formular su siguiente frase.

-No me odies, Sakura-san, es sólo que no puedo evitar sentir esto. No es posible que esto te guste, pero te ruego que me dejes una sola vez...

Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo siquiera para comprender lo que dijo su amiga la besó en los labios. No esperaba eso, ni en un millón de años, pero no la repelió, no porque Hinata se lo había casi rogado, sino porque Sakura no quería. Esa sensación sólo conocida por ese roce de labios, esa suavidad de las manos de Hinata sosteniendo su rostro para hacer encajar correctamente el beso... Por extraño que pareciera, Sakura sentía que le estaba gustando.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué ven mis bellos ojos?

Sakura sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca cuando Ino se aparece al lado de ellas y tenía una sonrisa bastante traviesa en su rostro. De todas las personas en el mundo que hubiesen podido arruinar el momento ¿porqué precisamente Ino?

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, INO PUERCA!?

-Vamos, no tienes que gritarme de esa manera. Sólo pasaba aquí por casualidad y las vi congeladas como estatuas, creí que se estaban pasando la tarea y qusie aprovechar para ver si me pasaban las respuestas de mates, pero cuando vi ese beso... jijiji- Sakura estaba pálida como la cera. Ino lo vio todo-. No te preocupes, siempre supe que ustedes harían esto tarde o temprano. De hecho me preguntaba cómo hacían para tardarse tanto en demostrar sus sentimientos...

-¡Ya no digas más, cerda!- Sakura le da un coscorrón a Ino y bufa con enojo- Que no se te ocurra andar hablando por ahí sobre lo que pasó, yo quiero que...

-Sabía que estaba mal intentarlo- Ino y Sakura voltean a ver a una afligida Hinata-. Yo... lo siento mucho... N-no... volveré a hacerlo...- y sin decir más nada se va corriendo de allí.

-¡Espera, Hinata!- Sakura fracasa en intentar detener a Hinata, ya ella se había ido.

-Boo. No debiste ahuyentarla de esa manera, Sakura. Ella te quiere de verdad y la haces llorar...

-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Ino. Me pregunto qué haría sin ti- dice Sakura con sarcasmo y apretando los dientes.

-Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede.

Sakura se sentía ahora peor que antes. Sabía que el beso no era lo que ocasionó que su ánimo decayera más, sino sus propias palabras desmedidas. Las lágrimas empiezan a correr solas por sus mejillas y sus piernas se accionan automáticamente para irse corriendo de allí antes que Ino pudiera decirle algo.

* * *

**Casa de Sakura**

Sasori leía tranquilamente un manga y bebía jugo cuando Sakura abre de golpe la puerta y sube a paso rápido las escaleras, dejando sorprendido al muchacho que no sabía a qué vino esa acción tan repentina de su hermana menor.

No era normal esa actitud, por lo general Sakura llegaba tan silenciosa como le era posible y se iba a su habitación tratando de pasar desapercibida, intentando ser invisible e imperceptible, razón por la que Sasori esta vez se sintió más preocupado que nunca por Sakura. El problema esta vez no era entre ellos, había algo más.

No sabía qué hacer. Sakura no querría decirle nada, pero era apremiante saber qué le estaba pasando, cuando su teléfono suena. Al revisar el teléfono, a Sasori se le contraen al máximo las pupilas cuando lee que quienes le estaban llamando eran nada menos que sus padres ¿Ahora qué? Eran dos caminos bastante difíciles los que ahora Sasori debía recorrer: Hablar por primera vez en años con Sakura o con sus padres, pero independientemente de la decisión que tomara, ayudaría a su hermana. Viendo que su objetivo estaba más que claro, Sasori responde la llamada, tenía la idea de mostrarle a Sakura de una vez por todas la verdadera razón por la que ambos estaban solos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero quien habla no era alguien que reconociera.

-_¿Eres Haruno Sasori?_

-¿Quién está interesado?

-_Mi nombre es Oonoki, y vengo a notificarle que sus padres murieron ayer_.

-¿Qué?

El tiempo se había detenido de la peor manera posible. Se suponía que Sasori había incluso desarrollado un profundo desprecio hacia sus padres por haberlos abandonado a él y a Sakura, pero sin darse cuenta algo lo estaba contrayendo desde adentro.

-¿Qué paso?

-_Por eso mismo le estoy llamando, joven Sasori. Necesito reunirme con usted mañana al mediodía ¿Cree que es una buena hora para visitarlo?_

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana- Sasori no quiso escuchar nada más y colgó la llamada antes de decidir qué hacer, y al cabo de un rato decide llamar a Temari antes de decidirse a intentar hablar con Sakura.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este desenlace del capítulo tal vez se deba a que estoy acostumbrado a que cada vez que me permito leer algún fic dramático encuentro siempre giros bastante locos e inesperados, era inevitable que esto me pasara a mí alguna vez XD.

Hasta otra


	5. Miedo a la verdad

**Advertencia: **Esta es una de las actualizaciones más rápidas (si no la más rápida) que he hecho de este fanfic. Naruto es de Kishimoto y no mío, y si así fuera incluiría dosis generosas de ecchi, pues hay buen material para ello XD

**Miedo a la verdad**

Sasori no sabía qué hacer, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para saber qué aquejaba a Sakura, pero ahora también debía darle la funesta noticia acerca de sus padres, a riesgo de que lo culpara a él una vez más igual que lo hizo cuando ellos los abandonaron. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza antes de empezar ese pesado recorrido por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su hermana ¿Qué le diría primero? ¿Qué tan fuerte gritaría Sakura cuando supiera que sus padres, aquellas personas que ella admiraba tan ciegamente, habían muerto? Sasori no estaba interesado en si sabía la respuesta o no, quería responder a sus propias preguntas de la peor manera posible, justo cuando parecía que iba a ser otra aburrida tarde-noche sin Temari a su lado.

No quería, no se sentía muy capaz, pero debía decir la verdad. Sasori sentía sus pies más pesados a cada paso que daba, sentía su alma cada vez más fuera de su cuerpo, todo le decía que no quería hacerlo, pero por alguna razón ignoró todas esas señales y siguió adelante. Ahí estaba la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, una frontera que no había cruzado desde hace años, o al menos cuando Sakura estaba dentro. Lleva lentamente una mano al pomo de la puerta y abre lentamente para ver a Sakura llorando apoyada al escritorio, por alguna razón que Sasori no estaba en condiciones de comprender.

-Umm... Siento la intromisión- dice el muchacho en voz baja, pero que Sakura escuchó a la perfección.

No dijo nada, Sakura no quería darle respuesta a nada de lo que le fuera a decir Sasori, eso ya él lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser una sensación bastante desagradable. Parecía que contenía las ganas de sacarlo de ahí a patadas, así que Sasori aprovechó su efímera oportunidad para decirle la noticia a Sakura.

-Me ha llamado alguien llamado Oonoki que vendrá mañana a darnos noticias acerca de nuestros padres...- Sasori se sentía miserable por dentro por no decirlo de una vez, y más aún cuando vio a Sakura voltear con un dejo de esperanza en su rostro.

-¿Nuestros padres...?

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo con que diga "nuestros" pero no puedo darme el lujo de hacer eso, en este momento debo darte la noticia de que algo pasó que recibiremos mañana esa visita de ese hombre. Mañana sabremos qué ha sido de ellos en este tiempo...

Sakura lloraba en silencio, y Sasori se sentía cada vez más culpable. No lo podía evitar, algo dentro de él venció su sentido de la responsabilidad y le hizo decir la verdad a medias, pero al menos pudo ver el rostro sonriente de Sakura por primera vez en años sin que él tuviera que esconderse. De pronto todo parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas en el que todo el sufrimiento se fuera así nomas, al menos eso parecía ver Sakura. Presa del miedo a las consecuencias que podría traer la verdad, Sasori mejor se retira de vuelta a la sala. No iba a exigirle la verdad a Sakura sobre lo que la trajo tan mal si el no iba a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

**Sala**

¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba? Sakura parecía tan contenta, todavía se le escuchaba dando algunos brincos y uno que otro ahogado grito de alegría, pero Sasori sabía que eso no podía durar para siempre. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza y le estaba aquejando una insoportable migraña a causa de todo ello, pero no quería deshacerse ese dolor, sentía que merecía ese tormento corto que estaba padeciendo, le hizo un enorme daño a Sakura.

¿Qué hora era ya? Tal vez ya era medianoche, el tiempo había pasado volando mientras Sasori se había quedado mirando al vacío, pensando en lo que ocurrió y en lo que estaba por pasar. Ya no valía la pena arrepentirse de nada, mejor debía dormir y al día siguiente a lo mejor había alguna oportunidad de hacer mejor las cosas.

* * *

**Mansión Hyuga**

Ya era de mañana y Hinata y su padre estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el enorme comedor. Hinata apenas había pronunciado un saludo educado a su padre y hasta ahí había llegado su aporte a la conversación que habían tenido durante la comida hasta el momento.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hinata?- pregunta Hiashi, cabeza de la familia Hyuga y dueño de las empresas familiares que habían hecho de este apellido una auténtica celebridad.

-No... No ocurre nada, padre.

Hiashi no estaba en absoluto satisfecho por esa respuesta. Era en cierto modo directa como siempre, pero esta vez se le notaba lejana, más que de costumbre. Hiashi detiene su comer por un momento, posa con suavidad sus cubiertos sobre su respectivo plato y mira de manera inquisitiva a su hija antes de decir:

-Sé que tienes muchos deberes en la escuela, además que tienes mucho por aprender antes de que les delegue la dirección de las empresas a ti y a Hanabi, pero como padre yo tengo el deber de darme al menos un poco de tiempo para saber lo que te ocurre- Hinata mira a los ojos de su padre y tuvo la sensación de que él podía saber lo que pensaba-. Puede que no te pregunte cómo te va muy a menudo, pero sí sé que hoy has estado sintiéndote mal por algo, me lo puedes decir...

Hinata baja nuevamente su vista y junta los dedos índices de sus manos en un juego que ella no acostumbraba, pero Hiashi sabía identificarlo. Era serio, pero también había tenido una vida que le permitió comprender muchas cosas, entre ellas cuando una persona tenía un problema que lo desviaba de sí mismo, como en el caso de su hija. Hinata volvió a alzar su rostro y tragó grueso antes de empezar tímidamente, pues pensaba que si después su padre lo supiera de alguien más sería peor.

-Ha-hay alguien que me gusta... pero no se trata de...

-¿De alguien de nuestra posición social?- pregunta Hiashi antes de juntar sus manos frente a su rostro- Eso no me preocupa tanto, tu madre era una simple chica de clase media cuando la conocí, y mucho debí luchar contra mi padre para que aceptara cuando le dije que me quería casar con ella. Eso lo entiendo muy bien, Hinata, por lo que no le doy tanta importancia, siempre y cuando no sea un delincuente de verdad...

-No es eso, padre- Hinata siente que su rubor crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, suponiendo que tal vez se podría desmayar una vez que revelara lo que estaba sintiendo, por lo que se urgió a sí misma de decirlo todo de una vez-. No es un delincuente, de hecho, no es un muchacho- Hiashi permanecía serio, sin perturbar en lo más mínimo su semblante, pero eso asustaba a Hinata-, sino que me gusta alguien que conocí hace poco. Ella se llama Sakura-san, y por alguna razón me sentí atraída por ella incluso antes de saber su nombre...

-¿Una chica?- Hiashi no alza en lo más mínimo la voz, pero Hinata sentía que sería mejor si le gritaba o algo- Jamás habría apostado que se trataba de eso... Incluso pensé alguna vez que te interesabas por tu primo pero con el tiempo desistí, pero jamás pensé que desarrollaras un interés así por otra chica...- Hinata no quería escuchar más, y es que se sentía condenada aunque su padre aún permaneciera tranquilo- ¿Estás segura de que ese sentimiento que tienes por esa chica es real?

Hinata abre la boca pero falla en pronunciar algo que se entendiera, o siquiera que fuera audible. Sentía miedo y se estaba mareando a causa de ello, así que asintió levemente y algunos sirvientes abrían sus ojos al máximo, fallando esta vez en tomarlo con la misma calma que Hiashi, y muchos intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa o preocupación.

-Ya veo. Entonces sí estás convencida de que eso es real. Supongo que luego tendrás que decirle esto a tu hermana, después de todo no se lo podrías guardar en secreto por siempre. Pero no te presionaré- Hinata abre bastante sus ojos, incrédula por esas palabras de su padre-, aunque te diga siempre que te esfuerces y trabajes duro para que estés lista para dirigir la empresa, no puedo decirte a quién debes querer y a quién no. Sólo procura no hacer nada que pueda terminar en un escándalo ¿comprendido?

Hinata asiente nuevamente, incrédula ante la respuesta de su padre. No lo podía creer, debía ser un sueño, o tal vez sólo escuchó lo que deseaba escuchar ¿Qué posibilidad había de que su padre no se enfadara por los gustos que ella tenía? Hiashi termina con su comida y se levanta lentamente para luego indicarle a los sirvientes que ya era el momento de que él fuera a su oficina, a lo que los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia y se adelantaron para preparar todo lo que él fuese a necesitar. Hinata aún estaba en la mesa, pasmada por lo pasado.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Su padre aceptó sin más la orientación de Hinata? ¿Tenía la oportunidad de algún día presentar a Sakura? Necesitaba tiempo para procesar correctamente lo que le dijo su padre, así que terminó de comer y se fue a su habitación a estudiar y meditar un poco, aprovechando que era fin de semana.

* * *

**Casa de Sakura**

Sasori mira una vez más su reloj y nota que ya era hora para la llegada ese supuesto Oonoki, y tan puntual como un reloj suizo suena la el timbre anunciando su llegada. Sin perder más tiempo Sasori abre la puerta y da la bienvenida a un hombre bajo de avanzada edad que por el tono en que saludó no le cabía duda que era el supuesto Oonoki. Ambos se dirigen a la sala, Oonoki tenía un paso bastante espléndido y quizás un tanto opulento, pero su rostro reflejaba una gran seriedad, por lo que Sasori sabía que no habría espacio alguno para bromas de mal gusto en ese momento. Una vez más Sasori mira su reloj y se preguntaba porqué Sakura tardaba tanto en bajar, pues había aprovechado en la mañana para advertirle de la hora exacta de la llegada de aquel anciano.

-Lamento infortunarlo en un momento como este- empieza Oonoki suavizando un poco su rostro-, era importante que viniera a explicarle la razón de mi llegada a la casa de ustedes dos. Ahora voy al grano, Sasori- Sakura llega en el preciso momento en que Oonoki iba a explicar lo que había pasado, pero eso no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo al anciano-. Sus padres estuvieron durante meses en la mira de un peligroso dúo criminal que durante años se han dedicado al secuestro y la estafa, teniendo como víctimas predilectas a personas adineradas- ambos hermanos estaban fríos como el hielo, escuchando atentamente lo que decía Oonoki-. Resulta que sus padres habían sido captados durante un juego en un casino en Okinawa llevando una importante ganancia en dinero y los criminales pensaron que ellos debían ser personas millonarias, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que eso no era verdad, ellos...

-¿Dónde y cuándo fue eso?- soltó sin pensar Sasori con los ojos desorbitados.

-Sus padres fueron encontrados hace una semana, pero no fue sino hasta ayer que logramos identificarlos. Los criminales fueron cuidadosos en no permitir que identificáramos fácilmente los cuerpos, habían quemado todas sus identificaciones e incluso destrozaron sus ropas y ensuciaron sus cuerpos, esperando que con eso tuviéramos por sentado la conclusión de que eran simples pordioseros asesinados por malhechores ordinarios.

¿Asesinados? Sakura cae sobre sus rodillas y se tapa la boca como si estuviera a punto de gritar, aunque lo cierto es que no estaba emitiendo sonido alguno. Sasori agradecía estar sentado, pues de estar de pie también habría perdido el equilibrio. En ese momento sólo habían dos palabras ocupando la mente del muchacho.

-¿Quienes fueron?

-Ellos se llaman Hidan y Deidara- Oonoki mira directamente a los ojos de Sasori-. Tengo información confiable que señala que ellos podrían estar cerca de aquí, muy probablemente vayan tras otra víctima a la cual secuestrar y extorsionar a su familia y amigos para cobrar importantes rescates, así que les recomiendo que tengan cuidado no estar dando la impresión de opulencia para evitar contactos con estas personas.

-Entendido, señor Oonoki.

Por un momento todo lo que había ocurrido en la mente de Sasori, aquellos recuerdos no precisamente felices con sus padres se habían esfumado por una vez, dejando en Sakura y el muchacho compartieran ese dolor por dos rostros del cual apenas sí se acordaban.

-¿Cómo llegaron a nosotros?

-Es bueno que lo preguntes. Fue especialmente difícil encontrarlos, incluso sus teléfonos estuvieron fuera de nuestro alcance durante varias horas y ni se diga de algún otro familiar si es que tuvieron alguno. Supongo que fue un poco difícil para empezar debido a que en sus constantes viajes no se les pudo determinar una residencia fija...

-¿No tenían?- salta Sakura en voz baja pero evidenciando desesperación y dolor- Tenía entendido que ellos se habían mudado a un lugar fijo, lejos de nosotros...

-En cuanto a eso, señorita- interrumpe el anciano-, hay algo que debería decirles al respecto. Sé que no les gustaría, y si lo hubiésemos averiguado antes, tengan por seguro que los habríamos ayudado de alguna manera...

Sasori ya lo veía llegar, siempre supo que esta parte tan fundamental en las revelaciones que traía aquel hombrecillo iba a llegar, pero por alguna razón sentía una gran amargura. Sakura ahora lo sabría todo, y no había manera de predecir cómo se lo podría tomar, y menos aún en el estado en el que ya se encontraba.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Mejor les dejo la respuesta para otro capítulo, así que muéranse del suspenso XDDD. La idea de esta continuación me llegó más rápido que de costumbre, y supongo que tendrán alguna idea de algunas cosas que vendrán más adelante. Los dejo por hoy, tengo que seguir otras historias.

Hasta otra


	6. El momento de la verdad y la tragedia

**Advertencia: **Un saludo a toda la gente que se digna a pasar por aquí a leer, aunque no reconozco a ninguno por falta de comentarios (7w7), pero bueno, sé que están ahí, lo huelo XD

**El momento de la verdad y la tragedia**

Estaba lloviznando fuera de la escuela, y Sakura veía con detenimiento cada gota que caía sobre la ventana más cercana. Aún no se podía creer que apenas unos días atrás esa ilusión en la que sus padres querrían regresar con ella se esfumara de esa manera tan... ni siquiera lo podía describir correctamente, pero el caso es que desde entonces Sakura se sentía vacía por dentro, parecía que lo que alguna vez había sentido en todos esos años de pronto dejara de existir. Sasori tenía razón, pero al menos tuvo el tacto suficiente para lamentarlo junto con ella en vez de burlarse, o sencillamente ignorarla por haber tenido él y no ella la razón.

-Frentona... Frentona...- llama Ino, logrando al final sacar a Sakura de su trance- Vaya, hasta que reaccionas. Tenten estaba preguntando si ya has decidido qué título poner al trabajo que te ha tocado.

-¿Eh? No... Aún no me he decidido...

-Pues supongo que no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo soñando despierta, ¿o es acaso por Hinata que estás así?- Sakura se sonroja ligeramente y se limita a no mirar a Ino.

-Eso no es tu problema, y de todas maneras es otra cosa lo que estoy pensando...

Ino últimamente sentía que no daba en el clavo cuando trataba de adivinar lo que sentía o pensaba Sakura, y es que no sabía nada de lo que sucedió cuando Oonoki había revelado la verdad sobre los padres de la pelirrosa. Las clases nuevamente dan comienzo e Ino va de mala gana a su asiento, y es que estaba realmente interesada en saber qué le pasaba a su amiga. Tenten por su parte pensaba que era necesario darle un espacio a Sakura y que cuando llegara el momento les diría lo que le ocurre, aunque también estaba muy preocupada.

* * *

**Después de clases**

La caminata de regreso a clases hubiese de un matiz gris más allá de lo soportable para Sakura si no hubiese contado con la compañía de Ino y Tenten, y es que gracias a ellas Sakura tenía algo en lo que desviar a ratos la profunda tristeza que la embargaba, y además el clima había sido lo suficientemente benévolo para detener la llovizna. A mitad de camino se encuentran a Hinata que estaba apoyada a una pared.

-¿Hinata?- se adelanta Ino y pone una mano a la mencionada- Qué bueno es verte, no estuviste con nosotras el día de hoy.

-Lo siento, pero es que habían unas cosas que debía hacer, y es ahora que...

-Tranquila, no es que estemos enojadas ni nada por el estilo- Ino rodea con un brazo a Hinata y la acerca al resto del grupo-. La verdad es que te estábamos extrañando, después de todo también eres una gran amiga para nosotras- esto último Ino lo decía mirando muy de cerca el busto de Hinata.

-¿Sería demasiado si dijeras eso de una manera distinta?- pregunta Tenten algo fastidiada.

-Eso que no se puede evitar- refunfuña Ino sin apartar los ojos de los pechos de Hinata, de hecho se acercaba poco a poco-. Hinata es la mejor hechecita de todas nosotras y sé de más de una chica que mataría por tener la mitad de esto- Ino empieza a agarrar los pechos de Hinata para mostrarlos a Tenten, sacando un apenado gritito de Hinata.

-¿Podrías dejar a Hinata en paz, Ino puerca?- pregunta Sakura bastante enojada, y es que le estaba molestando que Ino manoseara a Hinata, a pesar que antes casi no le importaba que Ino tocara a cualquier otra chica.

-De acuerdo, pero igual quisiera que Hinata compartiera su secreto conmigo. Sin duda me convertiría en la envidia del condominio donde vivo...

Hinata se tapa muy apenada los pechos como si estuviese sin ropa, y es que le avergonzaba que Ino le hiciera esas cosas precisamente frente a Sakura, la chica en la que había visto ese algo especial que la había cautivado. Tenten no notaba nada, pero Ino sólo sonreía y se limitaba a hablar sobre cosas casuales, de vez en cuando lanzando alguna indirecta a Hinata o a Sakura.

* * *

**Parque**

Sakura había encontrado un extraño pero suave alivio a las penas que llevaban días acompañándola. Aún sentía algo de dolor, pero al menos ya no la agobiaba, y tampoco tenía que entrar bastante en los temas de conversación de Ino y Tenten para encontrar alguna distracción. Era como si la llegada de Hinata le hubiese traído algo de consuelo, y en ese momento recuerda cuando lloraba por Hinata, justo el día antes de darse cuenta de la tragedia que sufrieron tanto sus padres como ella misma sin darse cuenta, y en ese momento se queda viendo la cara de la ojiperla. Sakura tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por alguna razón quería acercarse aún más a Hinata, deseaba tenerla como más que una amiga, quería tenerla en sus brazos... ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podría ser algo así posible, y más aún con todos los chicos que seguramente se le debían haber confesado o le habrían enviado cientos de cartas de amor? ¿Acaso Sakura había enloquecido o qué?

-Mira, Tenten, hay un anuncio sobre una exposición de armas para la semana que viene- llama Ino con mucha alegría.

-¡A ver!- Tenten se levanta con apuro y se aparta del espacio que había entre Sakura y Hinata, dejando así libre el paso para ambas.

Sakura no podía evitar mirar a veces a Hinata, y cada vez que la veía regresaba la vista al frente muy avergonzada. Hinata en cambio se sentía por alguna razón mucho más segura, el haber contado sobre sus sentimientos a su padre quizá había ayudado mucho a aliviar buena parte de aquella carga. Ino y Tenten veían los anuncios que la rubia había señalado, así que no prestaban atención a nada de lo que hacían las otras dos. Nada había que pudiera interrumpir lo que fuera que Hinata intentara.

-Sakura-san- la mencionada finalmente mira fijamente a Hinata-, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte.

Sakura veía bastante seriedad en el rostro de Hinata, prueba inequívoca de que de verdad era importante. Jamás había visto tal faceta en Hinata, y eso era impresionante a la vista de ella.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, Hinata.

-Sé que debí decirlo antes, pero es que tenía miedo, mucho miedo- Sakura no entendía a qué venía aquello-. Quiero confesar lo que pienso... no, debo confesar lo que siento desde aquí- Hinata pone una mano en su pecho-. He estado pensando tanto y me he puesto en tantas situaciones sobre lo que podrías decirme, que creo que estoy lista para finalmente decirlo.

-¿Decirlo?- Sakura parpadea un par de veces, obviamente no entendía del todo- ¿Qué... qué querías confesarme, Hinata?

-Sakura-san, yo...- Hinata de pronto no parecía tan determinada, tragó grueso y parecía que algo la halaba hacia atrás- yo... tú y yo... Sakura-san, yo te a...

De pronto todo estaba negro, Sakura sentía que todo se había apagado y pierde la conciencia.

* * *

**Hospital**

Al abrir los ojos, Sakura se tiene que cubrir con una mano por lo intensas que parecían las luces que habían justo enfrente de ella. La cabeza le dolía horrores, y cuando se pasa un mano por ahí nota que tenía vendajes puestos. Aún no comprendía dónde se encontraba ni cómo había llegado allí, lo único que comprende es que sin previo aviso alguien le abraza, y ese alguien había resultado ser Sasori.

-Menos mal, pensé que ibas a tardar más en despertar...

¿Tardar más qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría Sakura desde que de pronto su conciencia había quedado desconectada? Sakura aún no se había acostumbrado a ese trato tan cercano con su hermano a pesar que desde la visita de Oonoki se había puesto punto final a aquel distanciamiento entre ellos, así que como puede trata de zafarse y mirar mejor el lugar para saber dónde se encontraba. Sin duda era un hospital, pero no entendía cómo llegó allí, y entonces entran Ino y Tenten, ambas con aspecto de no haber dormido bien anoche. Ambas recién llegadas se alegran cuando ven que Sakura finalmente despierta.

-¡Frentonaaaaaaa!- Ino es la primera en correr a abrazar a la pelirrosa y frotar su mejilla contra la de ella- Menos mal que te despiertas, nos pegaste un susto de muerte...

-Tranquila, Ino. No hace falta armar tanto alboroto- trata de calmar Tenten sin demasiado éxito-. Nos alegra que despertaras, Sakura.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- pregunta Sakura con voz monocorde.

-Alguien te golpeó, apuesto que fue eso- responde Ino con un gesto mucho más serio que hace unos segundos-. Tenten y yo nos habíamos distraído un momento para ver aquella cartelera en el parque y alguien les montó una emboscada a Hinata y a ti- Sakura se acuerda de la ojiperla y busca en todos lados muy asustada-. No la vas a encontrar aquí, Sakura. Quien sea que te hizo eso, secuestró a nuestra amiga.

De pronto era mejor no haber despertado. Sakura se siente devastada al escuchar esas palabras de Ino ¿Qué Hinata había sido secuestrada? El corazón parecía que se iba a detener en cualquier momento, y todos parecían comprender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Sakura empieza a llorar sin emitir llanto alguno, aunque pensaba que era mejor si dejaba salir con un grito todo el dolor y el miedo que estaba empezando a sentir.

-Existe la posibilidad de que sean esos tales Hidan y Deidara que el anciano nos había indicado- dice Sasori apoyando a su hermana contra su hombro-. Según un testigo que estaba en el lugar, pudo reconocerlos como ese dúo que causó la muerte de nuestros padres, y ahora han raptado a Hinata, posiblemente para exigir a su padre un enorme rescate.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Fueron... ellos?

-No tenemos idea de qué hablan ustedes ¿Nos lo pueden explicar?- pregunta Ino con cara de confusión.

-Hidan y Deidara son dos criminales que hace poco provocaron la muerte de nuestros padres- resume Sasori para no entrar en mayores detalles-. Según el hombre llamado Oonoki, esos dos se dedican al secuestro de personas adineradas, y no sé desde cuándo, pero ya tendrían marcada a Hinata como su próxima víctima.

Sasori debió de haberlo sabido, cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta cuando los había visto. Sasori estaba seguro que aquellos sujetos que vio la primera vez que Hinata había venido eran ellos, Hidan y Deidara. Sin duda había cometido un gran error al no reaccionar cuando los había visto por primera vez, debió hablar con la policía, debió hacer algo... Pero ahora Hinata estaba en manos de esos criminales, quién sabe qué le estarían haciendo, y Sasori se preguntaba si ya el padre de la chica había sido contactado para solicitar el rescate respectivo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué le estarán haciendo esos desgraciados a nuestra amiga?- pregunta Tenten muy preocupada.

-Yo les diré lo que haremos- Sasori se pone de pie y Sakura se le queda viendo, extrañada de la determinación que mostraba su hermano-. Debemos estar pendientes de lo que pueda decir la policía. Ya he hablado con Oonoki y me dijo que ha empezado a seguir de cerca el caso para que esta vez esos dos no se escapen y sea posible rescatar sana y salva a Hinata. También debemos intentar hablar con el padre de Hinata, y estoy seguro que las autoridades de su escuela nos ayudarán con la dirección de su casa.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, absolutamente de acuerdo!- salta Ino con el ánimo renovado por querer ver otra vez a Hinata.

-Yo también quiero ir- Sakura trata fallidamente de levantarse, pero Sasori la tiene que sostener para que no se cayera-. No puedo dejar a Hinata... Ella estaba conmigo, y no la pude ayudar...

-Hoy te quedas aquí, Sakura- Sasori vuelve a mantener a Sakura en la cama-. No puedes levantarte siquiera, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar a que te den el alta para salir. Sólo traerías problemas si sales ahora.

-Pero... pero...- Sakura tenía la voz cortada y las lágrimas fluían cada vez más, se sentía frustrada por el estado en el que se encontraba- Hinata...

-Tranquila, frentesota- era ahora el turno de Ino de detener a su amiga-. ya es bastante preocuparse por Hinata así como estamos, al menos procura no darnos más razones para preocuparnos.

Eso no ayudaba a Sakura a sentirse mejor, por el contrario hacía más molesto el sentimiento de impotencia que la embargaba, pero era cierto, Ino y Sasori tenían razón. Tenten no decía nada en ese momento, pero también ella creía que lo mejor que podía hacer Sakura era descansar para no empeorar aquella situación que ya era bastante grave.

* * *

**En otra parte**

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, ni siquiera se lograba colar un rayo de un luz en aquel lugar que parecía tener una ligera gotera en algún lado. Hinata estaba muy asustada, y es que justo cuando se iba a confesar algo la golpeó y de pronto despertaba de ese modo. En algún momento siente que alguien se le acercaba y le quita las vendas que tenía en los ojos, revelando que el lugar era uno bastante desagradable y sucio, además que igual estaba bastante oscuro. Parecía que se encontraba en un sótano abandonado.

-Qué bueno que nuestra invitada ya ha despertado, hmp- se escucha que dice un joven rubio con la cara tapada en su mitad izquierda por su propio cabello.

-¿Y para cuándo vamos ha llamar al tal Hiashi Hyuuga? ¡Ya me estoy cansando de tenerla de gratis!- Hinata escucha otra voz que no sabía exactamente de dónde provenía.

-Ya sé que estás esperando la parte de tu paga para comprar tus extraños artículos de adoración, pero por ahora debemos cerciorarnos que se difunda el rapto de la hija de Hiashi hyuuga, hmp.

Hinata no entendía del todo qué estaban hablando aquellos dos, estaba muy desorientada y sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. En un instante perdió nuevamente el conocimiento, ya no escuchando qué más tenían que decir aquellos dos sujetos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Vaya manera más rara de acercarme al final de esta historia, pero ese final no será en el siguiente capítulo, o al menos no lo creo. Como sea, espero que les haya agradado esta entrega y los invito a que lean el siguiente.

Hasta otra


	7. ¡Hora de la acción!

**Advertencia: **Otro capítulo más les dejo, narufans. Naruto no me pertenece, pero si así fuera le hubiera incluido ecchi, que sin duda no le haría ningún mal, además que incluso haría que valgan realmente la pena los rellenos.

**¡Hora de la acción!**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura había despertado y aún no habían noticias del dúo criminal que había secuestrado a Hinata. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, una tortuosa eternidad, y Sakura a veces pensaba que se volvería loca si no escuchaba nada que no sea que la policía estaba investigando.

-Ya pronto podrás levantarte, frentona, así que ten un poco más de paciencia, ¿quieres?

-¡Es que no puedo esperar más!- manifiesta Sakura con impaciencia- Hinata está en manos de quién sabe qué clase de desgraciados son esos tales Hidan y Deidara, y yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada- Sakura empieza a llorar, muy dolida por pensar en qué cosas horribles le estarían pasando a Hinata-. Me siento tan... impotente...

-Lo sé, Sakura- Ino también parecía triste, pero igual se acerca a Sakura para consolarla-. Sé que te debe doler el no hacer por Hinata, pero sólo empeorarás las cosas si sales justo ahora, y no creo que a Hinata le agrade que estés peor de lo que ya estás, aún si eso sirviera realmente para ayudarla.

Ino tenía toda la razón, pero Sakura estaba tan mal y deseaba tanto ayudar a Hinata que no era capaz de razonar aquello adecuadamente. El reloj que se erigía en todo lo alto de una de las paredes de la habitación marcaba el paso de los segundos de una manera extrañamente ruidosa, al punto que para Sakura eran casi estruendos mecánicos, pero no le importaba. Hacía mucho frío afuera para ser horas del mediodía y además la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par, pero eso tampoco importó para ambas chicas.

-Sakura- Ino en serio estaba preocupada, y trataba todo lo posible que la pelirrosa lo pudiera ver-, de verdad quiero ayudar también, pero no servirá de nada lo que haga hasta que esos criminales hagan la primera llamada. No podemos sencillamente poner de cabeza toda la ciudad hasta encontrar a Hinata.

-Lo sé, y siento mucho mostrarme tan desesperaba- Sakura se acuesta una vez más, con gesto de resignación-, pero es que en serio me duele, quiero hacer algo, lo que sea. No quiero que Hinata sufra, y por esa razón es que yo sufro...

-Lo sé, y por eso cuando puedas salir haremos todo lo posible para rescatar a tu novia.

Sakura no se ruborizó ni reaccionó de manera graciosa, sino que sólo sonrió de manera triste mientras pensaba que Ino tal vez tenía razón en ese sentido también. No sabía desde cuando, pero esta horrible experiencia le había hecho darse cuenta de la realidad: Sakura amaba a Hinata, la amaba y deseaba hacer lo que fuera, deseaba de ser posible tener superpoderes para ir a rescatarla, pero esas fantasías no servían de nada porque igual seguía sin poder abandonar la habitación del hospital. No podía sino sentirse patética e inútil, y en las últimas noches había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño por la tremenda preocupación que tenía.

-Ya he llegado, chicas- aparece Tenten con algunos dulces-. Pensé que se les antojaba algo mientras estaban aquí.

-Yo sí quiero- Ino es la primera en estirar su mano para agarrar, pero Tenten se la pellizca.

-¡Al menos deja que Sakura tome uno primero!- reclama Tenten para luego hacer un lado la mano de la rubia y acercarse a Sakura- Toma uno aunque sea, están muy buenos y necesitas toda la energía posible para salir.

Sakura acepta de mala gana, pero no porque no tuviera ganas de comer sino porque sabía que esos dulces los había hecho Tenten, y la verdad es que la castaña no era ninguna eminencia en la cocina, por su parte Ino espera con impaciencia su oportunidad de agarrar un dulce, y es que a ella sí le parecían sabrosos.

* * *

**Parque**

-¿Entonces están esperando por el contacto de ese dúo?- pregunta Temari cuando Sasori le explica lo ocurrido.

-Así es, y también estoy esperando por el contacto de Oonoki, por lo que sólo me queda buscar esta tarde al padre de Hinata.

Temari y Sasori habían acordado encontrarse en ese lugar luego de que finalizaran las clases, y además Sasori le había prometido desde hace días a Temari que le contaría lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ahora Temari, sabiendo todo, estaba también muy preocupada por lo que le podría pasar a la pobre Hinata. Sasori aprovecha algo menos de una hora de relajación en el parque para después poner en efecto la búsqueda de Hiashi Hyuuga, de quien había logrado su dirección gracias a la ayuda de Ino y Tenten, quienes con diligencia habían investigado esa dirección hasta que lo habían logrado.

-Aún me parece increíble que Hinata estuviera siendo acechada, como si se tratara de una simple presa... ¿Tienes idea de qué podría hacer la policía para ayudar a Hinata?- pregunta Temari algo pensativa.

-No lo sé, para serte franco. Por lo que me contó Oonoki, esos tales Hidan y Deidara son sujetos altamente peligrosos y están bastante locos para poner en riesgo la vida de Hinata si se ven amenazados por la policía, así que... tal vez actúen con sigilo mientras averiguan dónde se encuentran.

-Tiene que ser. Supongo que Sakura debe estar sufriendo mucho por aquello- opina Temari volviendo a mirar el rostro de su novio.

-Si tan solo la vieras, creo que me darías la razón con aquello de que Sakura siente algo por Hinata- Temari abre bastante sus ojos y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta-. En serio la quiere, por decir lo menos, y creo que en estos momentos me sentiría alegre si tan solo lográramos salvarla. Sakura al menos superó el trauma que sufrió cuando me vio discutiendo con nuestros padres- recuerda el chico con voz nostálgica.

-Sí, ya me lo habías dicho hace algunos días, pero no es sino hasta ahora que me dices porque se habían reconciliado- ambos novios cruzan una calle y continúan sin detenerse su rumbo-. Tienes razón, sería un momento muy alegre el que tenemos si tan solo esa chica no estuviera secuestrada.

* * *

**Mansión Hyuuga**

Finalmente Sasori y Temari habían llegado. El complejo habitacional de la familia de Hinata era mucho mayor de lo que ambos novios hubiesen esperado, pero de algún modo se lograron reservar lo suficiente para no hacer el ridículo por la sorpresa. Sasori da el paso al frente y toca el timbre para que los dejaran entrar. Una vez dentro de la mansión, una sirvienta les pide que se quedaran en la sala principal mientras esperaban por la llegada de Hiashi Hyuuga, a lo que Sasori y Temari aceptan con amabilidad.

-Qué raro que podamos entrar a una casa como esta, ¿no crees?- pregunata Temari mientras miraba en varias direcciones por lo admirada que se sentía.

-Ya lo creo, pero igual debemos recordar lo que nos trajo a este lugar. Sólo el señor Hyuuga nos puede ayudar con este caso para rescatar a su hija, aparte de la policía.

Luego de un rato de espera aparece Hiashi Hyuuga acompañado de su hija más pequeña. Tanto el padre como la hermana de Hinata tenían rostros con una marcada preocupación y angustia, y Sasori y Temari se hacían la idea de que ya sabían del secuestro de Hinata.

-Buenos días, señor Hyuuga. Mi nombre es Haruno Sasori y quiero hablar con usted sobre...

-Yo ya sé qué los ha traído, jóvenes, de hecho los esperaba- interrumpe el angustiado Hiashi mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Hanabi-. Hace días que he llamado a la policía por la desaparición de Hinata, y la policía ya me habló acerca de aquel secuestro, y todavía estoy esperando por la llamada de los malvados que la capturaron.

-Mi hermana... mi hermana...- Hanabi lloraba y cada dos por tres se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Lamentamos mucho que estén pasando por esto- dice Sasori con profundo pesar-. Mi hermana Sakura también acabó gravemente afectada y en este momento se encuentra en el hospital, también esperando por nuevas noticias por este caso.

-Ya me imaginaba que me dirían esto- Hiashi se esforzaba por mantener el gesto más serio posible, muy a pesar del dolor que lo embargaba por el secuestro de su hija-. También lamento mucho que su hermana haya sido enviada por el hospital.

-No se preocupe, señor Hyuuga.

-Hemos venido aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda para acelerar la búsqueda de la chica- ahora es Temari quien da un paso al frente-. Estoy segura que debe haber alguna manera para localizar a su hija, después de todo, por su seguridad debe tener algún mecanismo...

-Eso ya lo había pensado antes, muchacha- interrumpe Hiashi levantando una mano-. Por desgracia esos criminales ya han encontrado el localizador por GPS del teléfono de Hinata y también de los otros artefactos electrónicos que llevaba consigo. Lo más probable es que los enterraran o los destruyeran para dificultar la búsqueda.

Sasori y Temari se sorprendieron de la habilidad de los secuestradores para mantener a Hinata aislada mientras esperaban el momento de hacer la llamada para exigir su rescate. No tenían duda de que Hiashi y Hanabi estaban pasando por un tremendo sufrimiento desde el momento en que supieron aquello, pero no tenían pensado ahondar más en el asunto para no parecer insistenten o cínicos. Hiashi se toma un momento antes de darles de una manera más apropiada la bienvenida a los dos chicos y preguntarles qué más se les ofrecía, a lo que los universitarios sólo se limitan a decir que tenían cosas que hacer y se retiran con una despedida bastante formal.

-No salió del todo bien al final...- piensa Temari en voz alta.

-Claro, pero al menos contamos con que el señor Hyuuga podría ayudarnos, y es justo lo que realmente quería.

* * *

**Hospital**

Tres días más pasaron y todavía Sakura no sabía nada sobre alguna llamada por parte de los captores de Hinata. Sakura temía que pudiesen haber asesinado a la ojiperla, y cada vez que pensaba en eso se levantaba bruscamente de la cama y trataba de irse con todas fuerzas, incluso peleaba con los médicos que la retenían, lo que ameritaba que de vez en cuando fuera sedada para que no se moviera de su lugar hasta que la lesión en su cabeza se mejorara completamente. Ino y Tenten continuaron visitando a Sakura cada vez con mayor frecuencia, y mayoría de esas veces Sakura estaba dormida a causa de los calmantes, hasta que había llegado el momento en que Sasori había llegado con noticias bastante interesantes.

-Es bueno que las tres estén aquí- la voz de Sasori delataba que había llegado corriendo a la habitación, y eso hizo pensar a Ino en que seguramente le habrían llamado la atención al chico-. El padre de Hinata me llamó hace media hora para decirme que ya ha recibido el primer aviso de parte de los secuestradores.

Ino, Tenten y Sakura sentían que finalmente se había alzado un pequeño rayo de esperanza para el rescate de Hinata, pero querían mayores detalles acerca de lo que Hiashi le había dicho a Sasori, pero antes de que el muchacho dijera nada, Temari entra en escena también algo agitada.

-Sasori, el señor Hyuuga también me ha hablado sobre los secuestradores...

-Así es, y ahora estaba por decirles a mi hermana y sus amigas el reesto...

-¡Pero digan algo, que no aguanto tantan tensión!- exige Ino un poco desesperada.

-Bueno, como les decía- Sakura, Ino y Tenten escuchaban atentamente para no perder detalle alguno sobre lo que les fuera a decir Sasori-, los secuestradores han hablado con el señor Hyuuga y le exigieron que el rescate que piden sea entregado en el mismo parque donde estaban ustedes, y que debe ser hecho el intercambio mañana al mediodía- las tres chicas de secundaria asienten-. Desde luego estaré ahí viendo lo que pasa, y Oonoki seguramente ya estará dando las instrucciones para la captura de los secuestradores en cuanto se aseguren que Hinata no sufrirá daños.

Sakura empieza a llorar de alivio, estaba tan asustada por la suerte de Hinata que pensaba que ella misma podría morir en cualquier momento. Pero ahora sabía que sí había una posibilidad, y aún si fuera pequeña, Sakura no dudaría en rogar que esa posibilidad sea suficiente para volver a Hinata. Ino y Tenten también estaban bastante contentas por la noticia, de hecho Ino estaba tan feliz que casi invitaba a todos a celebrar como si Hinata ya hubiera sido salvada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No falta mucho para el final de esta historia, eso se los puedo asegurar. Aún no sé exactamente cómo terminarlo, pero no veo de qué manera esto se pueda prolongar más como en un principio, cuando hice el primer capítulo de este fic. Un saludo a los lectores y que tengan una bonita semana, al menos yo creo que sí la tendré :D

Hasta otra


	8. El momento del rescate

**Advertencia: **Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a quien sea que él desee delegar la propiedad o parte de ésta. Y ahora sí podemos empezar.

**El momento del rescate**

Sasori había pasado cerca de una hora dando los detalles recibidos acerca de la información recibida a Sakura, Ino y Tenten. Las tres chicas se alegraban por saber que finalmente habrían acciones concretas para el rescate de Hinata, pero ninguna estaba tan alegre como Sakura, quien por cierto también era quien ponía más atención a las instrucciones que había recibido Sasori. Temari llega a la habitación también y parecía estar igual de contenta que el grupo.

-He escuchado sobre la llamada de esos criminales y sobre la movilización de la policía- dice la rubia mayor apenas abre la puerta-. Por eso es que he venido, y también quise saber cómo estaba Sakura.

-Estoy bien. Muchas gracias, Temari-san- asiente Sakura sonriendo por primera vez desde antes del incidente en el parque.

-Ya les estaba contando sobre lo que tenía que hacer yo para apoyar a la familia de Hinata y a la policía en cuanto empiecen las labores de rescate mañana, Temari- dice Sasori con toda calma-. No digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero esta vez vemos una posibilidad bastante prometedora, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que la policía se ha dedicado a investigar a esos dos.

Las chicas se mostraban conformes con lo explicado, y Sakura estaba deseosa desde ese momento de salir corriendo para abrazar y reconfortar a Hinata, quien seguramente estaba asustada en donde sea que estuviera.

* * *

**Escondite**

-Deidara, ya hice la llamada al tal Hiashi, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntaba Hidan como si fuera la primera vez que hacía una llamada telefónica.

-Pues sólo queda esperar a que llegue mañana, baboso- responde Deidara mientras se servía cereal pero sin leche-. Seguramente el padre de esta chica debe estar temblando de miedo, y sin duda debe estar dudando sobre si llamar a la policía, igual que todos los idiotas que hemos chantajeado en el pasado, hmp.

Hinata estaba escuchando sin mucho interés lo que estaban conversando sus captores, pero al escuchar que su padre ahora estaba pensando en la entrega del rescate estaba algo preocupada por que algo pudiera ir mal. Deidara continúa comiendo su cereal seco y Hidan se vuelve a desaparecer, quién sabe a hacer qué.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Hiashi Hyuuga se adentra solo en el parque donde había estado Hinata cuando fue secuestrada, y ciertamente estaba muy asustado por lo que podría pasar, a pesar que sabía que fuera del parque había toda una brigada de policías y agentes de inteligencia que estaban haciendo seguimiento a distancia, de hecho muchos de los policías estaban en los techos de algunos edificios cercanos mientras usaban miradores telescópicos para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien. Sasori estaba con los policías, y a su lado estaba Temari, ambos cruzando los dedos por el éxito de la misión. Ino y Tenten debieron quedarse en el hospital junto con Sakura, pero de cualquier modo Sasori les había prometido llamarlas en cuanto termina todo aquello y tuvieran a Hinata a salvo, y desde luego iba a cumplir con su promesa, pase lo que pase.

-_De acuerdo, señor Hiashi, en cuanto llegue al lugar de encuentro debe estar frente a los secuestradores y dejar el rescate en el suelo. A ellos les gusta bastante ese tipo de procedimiento_\- Oonoki daba las instrucciones desde una radio en la patrulla.

Hiashi no respondía para no levantar sospechas de parte de Deidara y Hidan, quienes estaban justo enfrente de él con Hinata detrás, atada de manos y pies y también amordazada. Hiashi quería desde ya correr y sacar a su hija de ahí, pero primero tenía que asegurarse que esos dos le abrieran paso para que así pudiera tenerla.

-¿Trajiste el rescate, hmp?- pregunta Deidara con evidente interés.

-Aquí está lo que me pidieron- Hiashi lanza ante los criminales una mochila repleta de dinero, y éstos empiezan a ver su contenido-. Ahora quiero llevarme a mi hija.

-Sí, claro, hmp- responde Deidara ya sin prestar atención al patriarca de los Hyuuga, aunque Hidan estaba disgustado.

-Mierda, solo tenemos dinero ¿Cuándo carajo será que pidamos de rescate animales para hacer sacrificios?

-A nadie le interesan tus ritos alocados, estúpido. Y ahora déjame contar el dinero, que me estás desconcentrando, hmp.

Ya Hiashi estaba con Hinata y le desata los pies en primer lugar para así permitirle escapar junto con él, y mientras tanto los dos criminales parecían que no se daban cuenta de nada, cosa que hacía que Oonoki se sintiera decepcionado por no haberlos logrado capturar antes.

-¿Esos dos enserio son quienes tanto pánico han causado en sus víctimas durante años? Ni siquiera parecen del todo organizados...- pensaba Sasori en voz alta.

-Jefe, ya es momento de iniciar la operación de captura- recuerda un agente que estaba siguiendo las acciones directamente por computadora.

Sasori y Temari permanecen detrás de los policías que empiezan su avance (liderados por Oonoki, desde luego) rumbo a Hidan y Deidara, los cuales ya estaban listos para abandonar el lugar, pero se darían cuenta de que ya era tarde.

-¡Alto ahí ustedes dos, es la policía!

-¡Maldición! Eso pasa por estar perdiendo el tiempo contando billetes, desgraciado- vocifera Hidan empezando a sacar su arma.

-¡A mí no me compares con el idiota de tu amigo muerto Kakuzu! Él no fue capaz de soportar a los policías y lo mataron fácilmente. Yo en cambio sí voy a salir de esta, hmp- rebate Deidara muy molesto y también sacando su arma.

Afortunadamente Hiashi y Hinata ya estaban lo bastante lejos para evitar el tiroteo que se forma a causa de la negativa de Hidan y Deidara de entregarse por las buenas. Por su parte, Sasori y Temari tienen que esconderse para evitar que las balas los alcanzaran, la cosa se había puesto bastante más fea de lo que esperaban hace apenas unos segundos.

Deidara y Hidan aprovechan la confusión inicial causada por el tiroteo y se esconden también para así arremeter con sus armas contra la policía. Lo que aparentaba ser una captura bien preparada se había convertido de improvisto en una operación de alto peligro en el que los civiles implicados dentro del parque no tenían escape posible. Sasori y Temari estaban arrepentidos de haberse metido en esa situación, y también estaban agradecidos que no hubieran cámaras ni nadie que estuviera presenciando el momento tan lamentable por el que estaban pasando.

-¡No los dejen escapar, rodéenlos!- ordena Oonoki, quien se movía con sigilo alrededor de la zona para acercarse a Hidan y Deidara.

La balacera continuaría por un rato más, hasta que a Hidan y Deidara se le habían agotado las balas.

-¡Maldición! Las balas jamás duran una mierda. Lástima que no tenemos nada explosivo, hmp- se queja Deidara agachándose para esquivar cinco o seis disparos que habían pasado cerca de su cara.

La policía avanza entonces y rodea completamente a Hidan y Deidara, ya imposibilitados de toda posibilidad de escape. Sasori y Temari veían aquello como una oportunidad de escape, así como también una oportunidad para tomar la nota mental de nunca más meterse dentro de un operativo de detención y arresto a menos que ellos mismos estuvieran armados y con un chaleco antibalas como medida mínima de protección.

-Eso sí que ha estado horrible- opina Temari algo asustada.

-Sí, y nosotros de curiosos casi nos matan como al gato del refrán- asiente Sasori temblando también.

* * *

**Fuera del parque**

Hiashi termina de desatar a su hija y se cercioraba que no hubiera sufrido daño alguno. Algunos policías que se mantenían al margen del combate se acercan y rodean a Hiashi y a Hinata para garantizar su protección. Ya todo el peligro había pasado para la chica ojiperla, quien no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad al saberse a salvo y con su padre. Hiashi abraza con cariño a su hija y permite que desahogara todo el miedo que había sentido mientras estaba en manos de Hidan y Deidara.

-No te preocupes, Hinata. Ya todo pasó, no hay nada a lo que debas temer ya.

-Lo sé, pero aquello fue demasiado horrible. Me tenían encerrada en un sótano sucio y casi no comía.

Hiashi sólo le dedica un gesto de confianza a su hija y espera a que llegara la noticia de la captura de los criminales, noticia que no tarda mucho en llegar a ellos.

* * *

**Comisaría**

-De verdad nos sorprendieron en el último momento, pero logramos dar con ellos esta vez- suspira Oonoki desde su escritorio. En el despacho del anciano también se encontraban Temari, Hiashi, Hinata, Sasori y un policía enfrente del escritorio, y eran el padre y su hija quienes habían tomado los asientos disponibles-. Verán, Hidan y Deidara normalmente no eran tan difíciles de seguirles el rastro, pero el caso es que sus víctimas normalmente no denunciaban el secuestro y siempre ellos dos lograban hacerse con la suya porque no estábamos allí para capturarlos. Fue bastante afortunado que Sasori estuviera al pendiente desde que le dí la noticia de la muerte de sus padres y colaboró con nosotros en el suministro de información en todo momento- el mencionado asiente tranquilamente-. Con esto espero que hayamos puesto punto final a una historia de maldades de parte de Hidan y Deidara que ha durado más de seis años.

-Hay una cosa que quisiera señalar, oficial- dice Sasori con curiosidad-. Es verdad que esos dos son peligrosos como criminales, además que saben cómo chantajear a los familiares de los rehenes, pero en contraste no estaban lo bastante organizados para tener un verdadero plan de escape, además que tampoco venían con tantas municiones como pensábamos cuando opusieron resistencia al arresto.

-Es verdad, ¿nos pueden explicar qué pasó?- apunta Temari también curiosa.

-Hidan y Deidara son dos jóvenes con las peores intenciones, pero también se dejan llevar por sus vicios personales a tal punto que ellos mismos se ponen en desventaja en momentos como este- los cuatro civiles no comprenden lo que quiso decir Oonoki-. Deidara desde niño ha sentido una gran atracción por los objetos explosivos, y cuando llegó a la adolescencia se convirtió en criminal para conseguir dinero fácilmente para así algún día crear su negocio de bombas y artefactos similares- todos se quedan viendo de manera suspicaz al anciano-. Deidara era el nieto de un amigo mío con el que estudié cuando éramos niños, y debido a ello es que lo conozco tan bien- se excusa para evitar aquellas miradas-. Y en cuanto a Hidan, él viene originalmente de una familia acomodada de la región de Shibuya, pero según sus padres él empezó desde adolescente a acercarse a grupos oscuros que incluían adoraciones a figuras malignas y sacrificios de animales, además de otras prácticas que francamente veo bastante repugnantes.

-No eres el único si se le ve desde ese punto- apoya Temari cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero eso ya no importa- Oonoki se levanta de su asiento y rodea su escritorio para acercarse a los civiles-. El caso es que los secuestros van a cesar de ahora en adelante. Hidan y Deidara tienen consigo suficientes cargos como para pasar el resto de sus vidas en celdas de máxima seguridad, y para asegurarnos de mantenerlos así, los tendremos aislados uno del otro por un largo tiempo, así no podrán planear nada que pueda que pueda facilitar su escape.

Todos estaban bastante conformes con la explicación del viejo, y al rato regresarían a sus respectivos hogares, aunque Hinata aprovecha antes de regresar para preguntar a Sasori cómo estaba Sakura, y él desde luego le da los detalles necesarios para que la fuera a ver en cuanto pudiera. Hiashi aprovecha aquella oportunidad pedida por Hinata para agradecer encarecidamente a los dos muchachos y decirles que podían ser bienvenido siempre que quisieran visitar su mansión, cosa que había hecho ruborizar a los alagados.

* * *

**Mansión Hyuuga**

-¡Hermana!- Hanabi corre hasta Hinata en cuanto la ve aparecer por la puerta y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Hiashi aparece detrás con gesto serio, pero se notaba que también estaba muy feliz de haber regresado con su hija a casa.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, Hanabi- responde Hinata con un hilo de voz y regresando el abrazo de su hermana pequeña, aunque sin tanta fuerza.

-Tranquila, Hanabi. Hinata ha pasado por mucho en todos estos días y necesita descansar- Hanbi asiente y guía a su hermana hasta el baño para que se aseara antes de descansar, y mientras tanto Hiashi se dirige a los sorprendidos sirvientes-. Todos, vamos a preparar la cena- algunos sirvientes se quedan boquiabiertos viendo al patriarca Hyuuga-. Así es, esta vez los ayudaré a hacer la cena especialmente para celebrar el regreso de Hinata, e incluso pueden sentarse en la mesa con nosotros una vez que todo esté servido.

Los sirvientes continuaban incrédulos por la proclama de Hiashi, pero con mucho ánimo hicieron lo que les indicó e hicieron una fabulosa cena para celebrar. Hiashi sin duda estaba dispuesto a todo para manifestar su felicidad por recuperar a Hinata, aún cuando su rostro siempre permaneciera serio.

* * *

**Días después, en el hospital**

Sakura finalmente estaba libre de aquellas molestas vendas y se disponía a regresar a casa acompañada de su hermano, Temari y sus amigas, mucho más animada que nunca desde que supo que Hinata había sido rescatada con éxito, pero eso no hacía sino incrementar su deseo de volverla a ver, razón por la que a veces se sentía frustrada cuando tomaba en cuenta que aún no podía ir a verla hasta que se terminara de recuperar.

Una vez lista para recibir el alta del hospital, Sakura sale con el propósito de visitar a Hinata, aunque estaba el detalle que ella, a diferencia de sus amigas, Sasori y Temari, no tenía ni idea de la dirección de la mansión de la familia Hyuuga, y además Sasori y Temari no se habían dispuesto a decirle a dónde ir, en lugar de eso le tenían una sorpresa igual de agradable.

Ahí estaba. Hinata estaba con su uniforme de la escuela, parecía como si los acontecimientos de los últimos días nunca hubieran tenido lugar. Sakura estaba completamente muda y boquiabierta, una mueca que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en una sonrisa, y una vez formada la sonrisa crecía y crecía hasta el punto que Sakura pensaba que ya su boca se saldría de su cara. Hinata también sonríe, con suavidad, y los demás también se mostraban contentos por ese reencuentro tan ansiado.

-Hinata...

-Buenos días, Sakura-san. Quería verte cuando supe que tú estabas... Pero no pude venir. Yo también tenía que recuperarme en casa.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hinata- trata de excusarse Sakura para no parecer que presionaba o culpaba a Hinata por no ir a verla-. Sé que tú estuviste pasando por un momento horrible y además esos sujetos debieron hacerte muchas cosas malas. Tal vez lo mejor era que descansaras lo suficiente.

-¿Pueden dejarse de cursilerías y besarse como se debe?- interviene Ino con cara de fastidiada- Es enserio, ya déjense de palabras dulzonas y hagan algo más, ¿quieren?

-¡Ya basta, Ino!- Tenten atrapa a Ino haciéndole una llave para atrapar su cuello y la mira con desaprobación- Deja que ellas se digan lo que se tengan que decir y deja de obligarlas a hacer lo que tú quisieras que hagan.

Sasori y Temari sólo ríen ante aquellas ocurrencias de Ino, y francamente estaban de acuerdo con ella de que Hinata y Sakura debían ir al grano y hablar con sinceridad sobre sus sentimientos. Hinata sabía a qué venía ese mensaje de parte de la adolescente rubia, y también sabía que nuevamente había llegado una gran oportunidad para ella, después de haber tenido tanto tiempo para reflexionar y asegurarse de lo que debía decirle a Sakura. Esta vez Hinata no quería que nada saliera mal, y por eso no quería más interrupciones, era el momento de decirlo ahora.

-Sakura-san, hay algo que quiero decirte, algo muy importante que estaba a punto de decirte cuando estábamos en el parque- Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero ya los demás sabían lo que venía. Ambas chicas eran libros abiertos a los ojos de sus amigos, y Sasori y Temari-. Verás, hay algo que desde hace un tiempo siento por ti, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, así que durante este tiempo aproveché para hablar seriamente de esto con mi padre y... Quiero decirte que tú... m-me gustas, Sakura-san. Me enamoré de ti, y por eso quiero estar siempre viéndote.

Tal vez la entrada del hospital no era el mejor lugar del mundo para hacer este tipo de confesiones, especialmente porque la recepcionista y unas cuantas enfermeras y varios pacientes se aglomeran detrás de Sasori y Temari para ver lo que estaba pasando, y eso obviamente fue una experiencia bastante incómoda para ambos novios.

-Yo...- Sakura sentía su garganta hecha un nudo. Finalmente sabía que Hinata la quería pero eso no la ayudaba a sentirse más segura, aunque sólo había una manera en que ella podía responder- Yo también estuve pensando mucho desde que te raptaron, y me dí cuenta que este sentimiento que me acabas de confesar, también lo siento yo...- Ino estaba a que chillaba de emoción, y Tenten estaba lista para detenerla si intentaba brincarles encima, y para remate Sasori y Temari ya deseaban irse para no tener a todas aquellas personas detrás-. En medio de toda aquella angustia me dí cuenta finalmente que estaba enamorada de ti, no soportaba quedarme en acostada en la cama del hospital mientras tú estabas en manos de aquellos miserables, haciendo quién sabe qué contigo. Me preocupé tanto que pensé que moriría, y lo haría por ese dolor que sentía por ti.

Ese había sido el discurso más elaborado que Sakura hubiese dado nunca antes en su vida, y eso Ino, Tenten, Sasori y Temari lo sabían perfectamente. Sakura no era de hablar mucho tiempo seguido, pero el momento era bastante especial como para intentarlo. Para alivio de los universitarios, los curiosos ya estaban satisfechos con lo que escucharon y se regresaron a lo suyo antes que Hinata y Sakura se dieran un beso casto, el primero para ambas y sin duda el más imporante de todos. Ino ahora sí estaba contenta de ver aquello que tanto quería.

-De acuerdo, ¿y ahora qué?- se pregunta Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

-No creo que siga nada- Sasori negaba lentamente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar con Temari tomada de la mano-. Simplemente tenemos una nueva vida para empezar, incluyendo a ustedes dos- el chico señala con la mirada a Ino y Tenten-. Ahora bien, todo lo que quiero es irme a casa y descansar de todo esto. Ahora es a mí a quien le duele la cabeza.

Era verdad. Todo lo que había transcurrido hasta ahora terminó, así que lo que tocaba era hacer todo nuevo, y las mismas Hinata y Sakura estaban más que dispuestas a ello, empezando en que Sakura debía un día de aquello ir a conocer a la familia de Hinata.

**Fin**

* * *

Aunque este haya sido el capítulo más largo que haya escrito correspondiente a esta historia, creo que he sido un poco brusco al terminarlo, pero igual no me arrepiento (nunca me arrepiento de las historias que termino y subo XD). Ahora he logrado terminar una historia que me ha tomado casi un año, desde poco después de Navidad hasta ahora, convirtiéndose así en la historia más lenta que haya terminado, ojalá que esto nunca más se repita, porque me gusta que las historias fluyan con más continuidad, pero ya qué, así ha pasado con este fic y no se puede revertir :/

Hasta otra


End file.
